An Old Friend
by Ellenarnia
Summary: Sarah Jane gets a visit from an old Friend!
1. Chapter 1

**A new little story for everyone. I was doing some a lot of Classic Who watching and I felt like I needed to write a little fic. Hopefully this will go somewhere but at the moment it's just going to be a one shot. Sort of set mid-series 3 and a bit AU. Hope you like.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. BBC owns everything, etc.**

 **An Old Friend**

He looked up at the grand house as he stood on the corner of Bannerman Road. She had certainly done well for herself, was the first thing that went through his mind. Starting off from a little flat in Croydon and then managing to become one of the countries to journalists living in a beautiful house in Ealing. He looked down once more at the address that UNIT had supplied him with. As ever they had been efficient with their records and the Brigadier had been more than happy to give him Sarah's address. As he stood there a woman came up and broke his thoughts.

"Hello!" she spoke in a cheery voice and gave him a large smile "Gita Chandra."

"Good afternoon." He took her outstretched hand and gave a quick salute. UNIT training had never really left him. Before he could offer his name, a man came running out from around the same corner Gita had come round.

"Gita, don't rush off like that." He admonished her, before turning his attention to her new friend "Haresh Chandra."

"So, mysterious stranger. Do you know Sarah?" Gita got straight to what she wanted to know in her usual urgent tone

"Well, yes, I used to travel with her a while back." He replied

"A traveller, eh?" she asked again "Where abouts?"

"This really isn't any of our business Gita." Haresh tried to get her to stop but received an elbow to the ribs

"No, it's quite alright. We went all over really. No place specific, we just kept travelling."

"Well, you've told us more than Sarah ever has." She smiled once more

"Really?" he was surprised at this "Sarah was always very forthcoming when it came to our travels."

"Well she's very secretive these days. Mind you our daughter Rani, spends a lot of time with her and she's become quite secretive as well, hasn't she Haresh?"

"Rani is a teenager Gita." He responded "They're meant to be secretive."

"Yes but-"

"And you know she goes over there to get journalistic tips and to ask Luke for homework help." Haresh insisted

"Luke?"

"Sarah's adopted son." Gita answered the obvious question without hesitation "Rani's friend as well Clyde. They're over there now."

"Oh. I never saw as the adopting type." He stopped a small fear creeping into his mind "She's not married is she?"

Gita's eyes sparked at the question and Haresh quickly interrupted before she had the chance to speak.

"No, she isn't. It's just her and Luke."

"Is that why you've come?" Gita quickly spoke before Haresh could stop her

"Gita!"

"Oh no, no." he laughed but ended with a sad sigh "She wasn't that interested in me then and I doubt she will be now."

"Ahh, that's such a shame." Gita sighed "Sarah needs someone to look after her."

"Gita, do you ever stop meddling!" Haresh sighed

"It's not meddling, it's just slight pushing." She told him before continuing "Where you in military? The salute gave it away."

"I was in the Navy for a while." he admitted

"Did you meet Sarah while you were in the Navy? She never told us anything about the military."

"Not in the Navy. I was a military Doctor." he explained

"Oh, how romantic!" Gita sighed

"I'm simply her friend and I haven't seen her for years now. I doubt she'll even recognise me."

"Well, good luck to you!" Haresh extended his hand again

"Thank you."

"Do come over and tell us what happened." Gita ended while being dragged off by Haresh

He waved to them as Haresh forcefully shut the door and dragged his wife away from the door. With a final smile to the couple, he crossed the road and arrived outside Sarah Jane's home. He walked slowly up the drive and past her car, which he recognised as being a Figaro. He laughed at this. She always had to be different. As he reached the door, he gave it a quick knock before stepping back to look up at the building again. Grand sort of place, he noted, and a pretty garden. Before he could look around the garden further, the door opened by a young girl.

"Hello." He greeted her "You must be Rani."

"How do you know that?" she asked suspiciously "Who are you?"

Once again, before he could reply he was interrupted by a young man.

"Who's this Rani?" he asked

"You must be Clyde. Good afternoon. Might I come in?"

"No way!" Clyde was insistent "Who are you anyway?"

"Would it satisfy you to know, I know Sarah Jane and I worked for UNIT at one time?" He asked

"UNIT?" they both looked confused

"Unified Intelligence Task Force." He told them, when they still looked confused he sighed in frustration "Dear Lord, what do they teach you lot these days."

"Oi, no need to be rude mate." Clyde responded

Before Clyde could go further another young man came down the stairs.

"Mum asks, what's taking so long?" he started before turning to the door "Hello."

"Hello. You're Luke I'm guessing." He took the boys hand and shook it

"How do you know my name?" he asked

"Just what we wanted to know." Rani replied

"Shall I simply say, your mother is very talkative, Rani."

"What have you done to her?" Rani instantly went on the defensive

"Nothing!" he insisted "I met her as I walking."

"Yeah, likely story." Clyde was still sceptical

"Your mum is talkative though Rani." Luke pointed out

"The voice of reason."

At this point he was getting fed with talking to children.

"Can I just speak to Sarah, please?"

"It's Sarah Jane. She doesn't like Sarah." Clyde pointed out

At that moment, they all turned to the stairs as they heard a creak as someone stepped down.

"What's going on?" Sarah Jane asked as she descended the stairs

"This man says he knows you, mum." Luke supplied

As she reached the doorstep, she was smiling. She would know that face anywhere.

"Harry?" she asked with confidence

"Hello, Old Girl."

 **Hope you like. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like the last chapter and the return of Harry Sullivan. He was just a wonderful companion back in the 70's and I just wanted to bring him back into Sarah Jane's life again. Ian Marter, unfortunately passed away back in 1986 but I thought it I could bring Harry back to life just for a while because I think he would have been a great guest star in the Sarah Jane Adventures.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Don't you call me that." Sarah slapped his arm with a laugh

"Sorry Sarah." He apologised "Or is it Sarah Jane, now, as your young friends inform you dislike Sarah, nowadays."

"Oh no. Sarah is absolutely fine." She replied "I was always Sarah to you."

"Only because you disliked Old Girl and told me you'd spit in my eye whenever I called you that." He smirked

"I might just." She sounded annoyed but he knew underneath a smile was breaking through "Come in, come in."

"Your young friends were quiet persistent in wanting to know who I was. UNIT could make good use of them." He broke the ice and brought Rani, Clyde and Luke back into the conversation.

"Well, would you mind properly introducing yourself now?" Clyde asked with a slight hint of anger creeping into his voice

"Clyde! Don't be so rude." Sarah told him "This is Harry Sullivan an old friend of mine."

"Don't sell me short Sarah." Harry said a slice of aggravation creeping into his tone "Lieutenant Surgeon Harry Sullivan, formerly of UNIT." He saluted them all "Lovely to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too Lieutenant." Luke extended his hand

"Harry is fine, Luke." He smiled cheekily, extending his hand to the other two "Rani, Clyde."

"You could just have told us who you were." Rani still seemed annoyed but he saw her annoyance fading

"Where would be the fun in that? UNIT training pays off at times, especially in espionage."

"James Bond." Sarah smirked

"Not infiltrated Think Tank for a while, Sarah." He recalled their previous adventures

"You were useless anyway, Harry." She ushered him further into the corridor "Tea?"

"That would be lovely."

"Luke, Clyde, take our guest into living room. He can tell you about his failed espionage mission." She departed with Rani, a smirk lingering on her face

…

As Rani put the kettle on she turned to Sarah, with a gleeful smile on her face.

"So, who is he?" she asked eagerly

"I told you." Sarah stuck to her story "He's an old friend of mine. I met him, when I was travelling with the Doctor. He worked at UNIT and so did the Doctor, in a sense."

"The Doctor had a job?" Rani looked confused

"In a sense. He was UNIT scientific advisor but he never stuck around, long enough to do the endless reams of paperwork, which the poor Brigadier was left with after her ran off."

"The Brigadier didn't seem like he was a man who was fond of paperwork." Rani laughed

"He wasn't, I can tell you that." She replied "The Doctor was even worse though. Anyway Harry was a Naval Doctor working for UNIT at the time and he had to care for the Doctor after he regenerated into his fourth body. At the time the Brigadier had a little bit of a problem with thefts of plans for a disintegrator gun. So we stopped for a while to help and when it was all over the Doctor invited Harry for a look inside the Tardis and then we went for a little trip. Several little trips in fact."

"And?"

"And one day Harry had to go back to UNIT and so he did." She looked down at her feet "It was a shame, I was getting quite fond of him."

"You didn't keep in touch after he left?"

"Not really. I couldn't really keep in touch with him in the Tardis." She spoke sadly "When I returned to Croydon I had to quite a bit of work to catch up on when I got back. I didn't really have time for friends."

Suddenly the kettle whistled and broke them out of their thoughts.

…

As Sarah and Rani brought the tea into the living room, Harry was in midsentence, telling the boys about his failed espionage mission.

"….and they nearly hit me over the head with the telephone." He laughed along with Luke and Clyde.

"You were never a good spy Harry." Sarah commented

"You were hardly any better." He insisted taking his tea that she had set down on the table "You nearly died several times."

"How was it my fault?" she asked

"Well, you needed to keep out of trouble Old Girl." His smirk returned with his affectionate name for her

" _I_ needed to keep out of trouble, how many alien prison cells did you end up in again?" she looked at him pointedly

"You must have found yourself in more cells that I did, while you were travelling with the Doctor." He pointed out

"And more since." Luke said, before he could stop himself

"What?" Harry placed his tea back on the table "Sarah?"

Sarah sighed, knowing she would have to admit what she did.

"I do more than just writing stories for the paper. I fight aliens and defend the planet from alien invasions." She admitted "Luke, Rani and Clyde help me."

He sat for a moment in silence not knowing what to say.

"Say something Harry?"

"I don't know what to say Sarah." He managed "There are too many questions flying around my head at this point, how and why being the most prominent."

"We do it because someone has to, otherwise the earth would have be taken over several times over already." She replied

"Why don't you just leave it to UNIT?" he fired back "That's what they're there for."

"Firstly, guns." She stated simply "Secondly, far too much paperwork to be filed. It would take them a month to write a report about one single incident."

"Still," he protested, then gestured to the kids "it's more than dangerous and they're children!"

"We choose to be here." Rani put in

"And don't you wish for a normal life?" he questioned

"No!" Clyde answered "The life we have is amazing."

"Saving the world on a daily basis." Luke added "Who wouldn't want that?"

"Didn't you enjoy the adventures when we travelled with the Doctor?" Sarah asked

"Of course I did." Harry spoke quickly "I'm just concerned for your safety, all of you."

"We do stay safe. I try not to put them in any unnecessary danger." She insisted

"That brings me to my next question." He changed the subject "How? The Doctor had all his cleverness and understanding of alien technologies."

"That's the best bit." Sarah grinned gleefully, she stood and offered her hand "Come on. I'll show you where we work from."

"Alright then." He took her hand with an equally happy smile "It's not a TARDIS is it?"

"No! Come on." She dragged him from his chair "Could you lot clear the cups away?"

The kids nodded and watched the two adults make their way up the stairs to the attic.

…

After the adults had gone out of sight, Rani shut the door and looked happily at the other two.

"So, what do you think of him then?" she asked, a smile breaking out

"He seems alright." Clyde said simply "Just wish we knew who he was from the start."

"Luke?"

"I don't know." Luke replied "Mum's never mentioned him before."

"Yeah, but they've obviously got history." Rani said delightedly "What if…." She trailed off

"Are you always like this, trying to set people up?" Clyde asked, slightly annoyed

"I'm not!" Rani insisted

"You are!" he fired back "You heard Sarah Jane, they're just friends."

"That was a while back though." She pointed out

"You know what mum's like though." Luke countered "She doesn't let anyone get that close to her."

"But her friend from years back." She tried to make them see "She knew him instantly. She accepted him instantly. She never did that with any of us."

"But what if…." Luke started but trailed off

"You're both too suspicious." She chided them "Harry's a good guy. He's Sarah Jane's friend and we really should at least try and like him."

"He's funny, I suppose." Clyde gave a slight smile

"But what if he hurts mum." Luke pointed out

"We keep an eye on him then." Clyde compromised "We make sure he doesn't step out of line and he doesn't hurt her."

"Urghh," Rani sighed "I don't know why you're bothering. He seems kind enough."

"Let's just keep an eye on him." Clyde concluded

Both Luke and Rani, sighed in annoyance.

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you liked the last chapter. I thought giving the kids different viewpoints would give it some different perspectives. Pretty please give us a review.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sarah opened the door to the attic and led her friend inside. Harry stood just inside the door looking around the attic, with a look of awe.

"I say!" Harry's face broke into a smile "This looks more complicated than the TARDIS."

"Oi!" she swatted his arm "Don't be nasty. This is the attic, where we do all of our investigating from."

"Still can't resist a story, eh Old Girl." He commented walking further into the room "How do you do all this investigating. Keeping track of your aliens, from your attic in Ealing?"

"Take a guess?"

"Well how should I know?" he looked at her incredulously "The TARDIS just took us wherever it decided, with no logical explanation. We just found some aliens to fight on the way."

Sarah stood there with a smug smile on her face, not saying anything.

"Oh come on Sarah! We've never had secrets before."

"Alright then. You might want to sit down." She warned him, pointing to the red sofa behind him

"I don't think that will be necessary, thank you." he replied "I saw quite a bit when travelling with the Doctor. I think I can handle it."

"Your choice." She turned to the bricked up chimney "Mr Smith, I need you."

As the room filled with a powerful whirring noise and smoke, Harry staggered backwards, until the back of his shins hit the red sofa and his knees folded, dumping him on the sofa. He then watched as the chimney opened up to reveal a large screen and gadgets controlled by buttons and knobs, just like the TARDIS console.

"Good afternoon, Sarah Jane." Mr Smith spoke, giving Harry an even worse shock

"It…it talks." He stuttered

She smiled kindly back at him, then went back to sit next to him.

"What do you think?" she asked with a laugh as he simply sat in silence

"I detect a visitor to the attic Sarah Jane. Am I to presume that he is not hostile?" Mr Smith asked

"Yes, Mr Smith." She turned back to Harry "This is the way that I keep a track of aliens. Mr Smith is an alien computer. A Xylok."

Harry simply nodded.

"Mr Smith, this is my very good friend, Harry Sullivan." She introduced them

"Good afternoon Mr Sullivan." Mr Smith greeted politely

"Hello." Harry said quietly with a small wave

"It's alright Harry, just try not to think about it too much."

"Ok, then." He settled on that as an answer "He does look a bit like the TARDIS though."

"He isn't." she insisted "First of all, he doesn't travel in time or space, like the TARDIS."

"Your attic is filled up with odd artefacts though." He rose from the sofa and started to walk around "It's amazing."

"I'm glad I've impressed you." she started to follow him around that attic

"Impressed doesn't quite cover it." he scoffed "Still battling monsters and saving the world. Nothing changes."

He went to pick one of the alien artefacts up but she managed to stop him before he did any damage.

"Sontaran blaster." She filled in the obvious blank, putting it back down

"Sontaran's?" he questioned, looking concerned "You told me you were careful."

"I was. It was no more dangerous than when, we were travelling with the Doctor." She tried to explain to him "Anyway, Mr Smith, keeps us safe when we're here in the attic."

"And, when you're not?"

"Sonic Lipstick." She said pulling it out of her pocket "Like the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver." She buzzed it at him quickly and he backed away

"Yes, very scary Old Girl." He laughed nervously, still not quite sure whether it was safe to go near her "Amazing."

"Not to be nosy, Harry but what are you doing here?" Sarah asked "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, of course but I haven't seen you for years and then you suddenly turn up on the doorstep."

"I would have come to see you sooner but I've been rather busy with UNIT and the Navy." He explained "If I wasn't working for UNIT then I was out on ships, healing people up. Haven't had leave for a while."

"Why are you here now then?" she enquired

"This is my leave and it was either come and see you or sit around doing nothing. I thought I needed to get out a bit, visit some old friends."

"And?" she asked

"And what?"

"I know you Harry Sullivan." She pointed a suspicious finger "I know when you're lying."

"Oh alright then." He sighed in defeat "I came to ask a favour."

"What?" she asked tentatively

"Well there's a bit of a doo at UNIT and I wondered if you would come with me." He said quickly, saying it all before he lost his nerve "Its next week and I just wondered if you fancied it."

"Oh Harry." Sarah was shocked "I'm honoured really but I can't leave Luke alone and it's been so long since I saw anyone from UNIT."

"It won't be that bad, there will be people you know. The Brigadier, Captain Yates, Benton. It will be just like the old days." He begged "Please Sarah, I've not got anyone else."

"What about Luke?" she pointed out "I can't just leave him."

"He could come with us if you like."

"Oh no!" she turned down the idea instantly "I don't want UNIT finding out about Luke."

"Why on earth not?" he asked, confused at her reasoning "He seems like a charming young man."

"He was created by aliens, super intelligence but he's not always fully prepared for life, especially when human nature comes into it." she admitted "If UNIT found that out, then they'd probably take him away and have him dissected and I'm not letting anyone hurt him. Do you understand?"

"Of course Sarah. I wouldn't dream of letting any harm come to Luke." He said defensively

"I'm sorry Harry," she apologised, sitting down on the steps "I have to be protective otherwise people will ridicule him."

"No, its fine I understand." He waved it off, sitting down on the steps, next to her "We're defensive of the people we love."

She leant her head against his shoulder and his arm went round his shoulders.

"I've missed you." Sarah said quietly

"Well that's certainly a compliment if nothing else." He joked before turning to see her serious face "I've missed you too, Sarah."

"Why did you leave the TARDIS, all those years ago?" she asked quietly "We missed you."

"I'm not sure about that Sarah." He replied "The Doctor always called me an imbecile."

"He liked you really." she insisted "It was just his way."

"Did you really miss me that much?" he asked

"Of course. You were my best friend, apart from the Doctor."

"A high second then." He commented

"No, you were both number 1." She settled with

"Well that's definitely a compliment." He smiled "I'll certainly take that."

There was a knock on the door and the two adults turned to see Luke peeking round the door.

"Clyde and Rani have gone home." He told them

"I should get going as well." Harry said, standing up

"Oh no. Stay for a while longer Harry, please." Sarah insisted "Stay for dinner."

"Learnt to cook, have you?" he asked slightly suspicious

"She hasn't yet." Luke piped up "She's nearly set the kitchen on fire last week."

"That wasn't my fault." She defended, blaming Luke "You kept me chatting."

"Well, I won't let you set it aflame again on my account." Harry laughed "Now, I better be off but here's my address and a phone number. Give me a call if you change your mind, won't you. I know the chaps would be thrilled to see you again."

"As much as I want, I have responsibilities, to take care of." She ruffled Luke's hair

"Who would want to see you again, mum?" Luke looked confused

"Just some old friends." She said vaguely "Anyway, I can't, I have to look after you."

"Well, I could always go to Clyde's." Luke suggested "Mrs Langer always said she enjoys having me round."

"Well, that could work." Harry gave a smile "Thank you for that, Luke."

"Anything, I can do to get mum out." Luke grinned

"Is that a comment about my social life." she looked offended

"You only go out to fight aliens," Luke told them "or interviews for your articles."

"Really Sarah?" Harry smirked "The woman who went to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, doesn't really go out anymore."

"Shut up!" she punched him lightly in the arm

"Well go and see them again." Luke encouraged

"Oh, alright then." She finally caved in

"Wonderful." Harry looked delighted "I will see you next Tuesday at 7pm sharp, Old Girl."

 **Hope you liked and pretty please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter here. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Chapter 4**

As Rani opened the door she was surprised to see her mum standing right behind it.

"Mum, what are you doing?" she asked confused

"Did you see Sarah's mystery bloke?" Gita asked quickly

"Yeah." Rani replied simply

"What was his name?" she was eager for information

"It's none of your business mum." Rani tried to defend Sarah Jane but it didn't put her mother off

"I'm only curious." Gita remarked

"You're not still spying are you Gita?" Haresh asked as he walked past

"How many times Haresh, it's not spying!"

"Yes it is mum!" Rani insisted "Sarah Jane's friends are her own business."

"But we're Sarah's friends as well." Gita pointed out

"Doesn't give us the excuse to pry into her private business." Haresh added "Leave the woman be."

There was a knock on the door, and Rani opened it to reveal Clyde.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to borrow that textbook, eh Rani." He tried

"You've come to spy haven't you?" Rani deduced and turned to her mum with a sigh "You're as bad as each other."

"What was his name Clyde?" Gita turned her questions to him

"Lieutenant Surgeon Harry Sullivan." Clyde answered "Navy man."

"Anything else?" she pressed on

"There wasn't that much he told us mum. Just leave it!"

"He's got to leave at some point." She reasoned

"It's just a matter of waiting." Clyde reasoned

The stood by the door quietly, watching and waiting patiently to see any sign of Mr Sullivan. They were both so concentrated that when Clyde's phone rang with the message tone, both of them jumped. Clyde quickly looked at the message before calling to Rani.

"What is it?" the sense of urgency in his voice making her concerned

He said nothing but handed her his phone. As she read the message her face cracked into a smile.

"I might not mean anything." She said, throwing the phone back to Clyde

"A party? Old friends?" Clyde gave her a look that said it all

The conversation was brought to a halt as Gita tapped her daughter on the shoulder and pointed out of the front door.

"There he is."

They opened the door slowly to be able to get a better view, than through the frosted glass. They watched as Harry left the house and walked down the drive, before he had reached the street though, Sarah had come out after him and thrown her arms around him in a hug.

"I was right." Gita said excitedly

"How many times, they're just friends." Rani chided as they saw Harry wrap his arms around Sarah and twirl her around before placing her back down on the drive.

"Really?"

…

As Harry replaced Sarah back on her driveway he whispered into her ear.

"Your rather nosy neighbours are watching us." He said

"They like knowing everyone's business." She whispered in reply "Gita does anyway."

"Very chatty, that one." He commented

"You've met them?" she asked

"Oh yes. Nearly interrogated me, like your young friends. She wanted me to go and tell her how our little meet up went." He told her

"You aren't going to are?" she looked concerned

"Of course not!" he exclaimed "She might interrogate me again."

"She'll get it out of you eventually." Sarah warned

"I'll have to make a break for it then."

"She'll catch you!" she tried to warn him again "She can run scarily fast."

"Well, I can't stay here indefinitely." He smirked "Then you really would be the talk of the street."

"Stop it." she laughed, swatting his chest

"You'll have the gossipers rioting outside your door," he continued "trying to get scraps of information about you."

"Stop!" she insisted, punching his arm lightly

"Now, to escape your gossiping neighbours."

"Have you got some transport?"

"UNIT, lay on a jeep for me." He told her "I walked round the corner because I didn't want to cause too much of a fuss."

"Of course, you didn't." she gave a laugh

"Well didn't want to give your neighbours even more to talk about." he pointed out "They're nosy enough I think."

"You could be right there." She admitted, as she looked over his shoulder to see the faces from behind the front door over the road

"Well I better leave them with one last piece of gossip to hang on to." Before she could respond he quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek "I shall see you Tuesday."

…

The three over the road, rushed to open the door as they saw, Harry start to run round the corner and away from Sarah's evident annoyance. They made their way over the road as quickly as possible before seeing the jeep come round the corner of Bannerman Road then disappear up the street.

"Hello Sarah." Gita greeted trying to make her presence seem spontaneous

"Afternoon Gita." She turned to Rani and Clyde "I thought you two had gone home."

"I had to borrow something from Rani. A textbook." Clyde quickly used the excuse

Sarah looked down at his hand, evidently pointing out the fact that he wasn't holding a book.

"We were curious about Mr Sullivan." Rani admitted

"Who is he, Sarah?" Gita asked, her usual curiosity making itself known

"An old friend of mine." She answered simply

"Rani said he was a naval officer." She elaborated

"Yes, he was. Still is I believe." Sarah tried not to give away too much "He's on leave at the moment."

"You never told us about him." Gita looked almost sad that she had missed out some juicy information about her mysterious neighbour

"I haven't seen Harry in years."

"Is he the mysterious doctor that Mr Truman told you about?" she asked excitedly

Everyone looked at Gita, for a moment.

"Mum, Truman was a crank!" Rani was appalled that her mum had brought the incident up "You shouldn't say that."

"He got things right about people though." She pointed out "He could have been right about Sarah's mystery doctor."

"Maybe." Sarah shrugged "We'll never know now, will we."

"Are you not going to see him again?" Gita continued

"You are, aren't you Sarah Jane?" Clyde looked hopeful

"She is!" Luke came out of the house at this point "Going to a party with him."

"Shush you." Sarah sounded annoyed "Is it alright if he stays with you, Clyde?"

"Yeah, mum will be fine with it." he sounded sure

"A party, Sarah?" Gita looked excited

"Just to see some mutual friends." She explained "We used to work together for a while."

"In the navy?"

"No, at times when he was on shore leave he would help me with articles." Sarah quickly thought of an excuse

"Naval articles?"

She nodded not entirely sure what to say. She didn't trust that she would be able to make up a convincing enough story to get out of it.

"When are we going to see him then?"

"Tuesday." Luke replied for his mum

"Do you mind?" she tried to stop him "That's my business."

"We're just making sure that you're safe." Rani explained

"I am perfectly safe. I trust Harry. Now all of you, get back home, please" She dismissed them, before heading back to the house

"See you Tuesday then." Clyde said

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, they make my day!**

 **Chapter 5**

By the time Tuesday evening came, Sarah had been constantly fretting about this party. It had been years since she had seen anyone from UNIT and she knew that now the organisation had gained more modern techniques that she wouldn't be as welcome as she once was. Harry had said that there would be people that she knew but she was still sure that there would be a great number of people she wouldn't know and that made her uneasy. As a journalist she was meant to be able to be good at making new friends and earning enough trust to be able to ask the difficult questions, in her mind though she had never been very good at it. She also knew that she had changed quite a bit since the 70's and even her friends may not recognise her. Luke had assured her several times that it would be fine and it was simply a party, nothing to worry about. She had talked to him a lot over the last days about her past life, with the Doctor, UNIT and Harry and he had seemed to take it well. Her other worries came from, as Harry called them 'her nosy neighbours.' If Gita or Haresh or anyone found out that she and Harry had travelled in time and space, then some very awkward questions might start to come up. She had fought Sontaran's, Ice Warriors, Cybermen and Daleks but they would be nothing to compared to the questions that would come from Gita. Her thoughts were shattered when she the front door bell rung.

"It's Mrs Langer, mum." Luke called out to her

"Come in Carla." She called back, as she made her way down the stairs "Thank you for taking Luke tonight."

"It's no trouble." Carla dismissed "Anyway, I here you have a date."

"It's not a date." She scoffed "He's an old friend."

"A naval officer though. Very romantic." She commented "I learn something new about you every time we meet."

"It was just a friendship." Sarah insisted

"Never." She joked "I'm sure he likes you. What did Clyde say? Ah yes. A proper gentleman, he said."

"That's Harry all over." Sarah admitted, turning to Luke as he returned to the door "Got everything?"

He nodded

"You have fun, Sarah Jane." Carla finished with a wave

"Bye." She waved them off, before closing the door

She glanced at her watch. She had another half an hour until Harry arrived and she was still nervous about it all. She had severed all connections with UNIT, years ago and it kept coming back to haunt her. As she readied herself for the party, she made sure to slip her sonic lipstick into the pocket of her jacket. That way if there was any trouble she would at least have some sort of defence. Just as she was checking with Mr Smith, that he was sure no aliens would invade while she was out, she once again heard the doorbell. As she reached the door, she took a deep breath trying to expel her nerves, before opening it. What she was presented with was a finally dressed Harry, in his Navy uniform. The last time she had seen him like this, was when she and the Doctor had left him back with UNIT in Scotland.

"Good evening Miss Smith." Harry gave her a salute

"Harry!" she laughed "Lieutenant Sullivan."

"You look lovely." His voice had softened, with the compliment

"You think so?" she smiled, twirling round

She had found the grey sweater and skirt at the back of her wardrobe. She didn't even know if still fitted but she had taken a chance and found that she could still get into it. The last time she had worn them, she had also worn pink boots. A small factor she had decided to leave out this time.

"You look very handsome yourself." She returned

"This old thing?" he asked with a grin, pulling at his jacket "Just a little thing I pulled out of the cupboard."

She stepped out of the door to hit him on the chest but he dodged to the side before she had a chance.

"Don't go abusing me Old Girl." He chided her playfully

"Oh…" she pulled a face at him before locking the door

"Come along, Miss Smith." He offered her an arm "We have a party to attend." He continued when she had linked her arm with his

As he led her to the car he whispered into her ear,

"Wave to the nosy neighbours, Sarah."

With a giggle, Sarah turned and waved to her neighbours over the road, watching with amusement as they scrambled to get out of sight.

"Too nosy for their own good." She replied

With a final laugh, Harry stated the engine and sped them out of Bannerman Road.

…

As they drove towards central London, a comfortable silence settled between them. Sarah watched her friend as he kept his focus on the road. There was no logical explanation, that she could think of anyway, for Harry suddenly coming back to see her. It had bothered her since she had seen him last week. Of course she had been happy to see him but it had been somewhat unexpected.

"Harry?" she decided to voice her question

"Mhm." He simply responded, keeping focused on the road

"Why have you suddenly decided to find me?" she asked "Don't say it's because of this party or because you're on shore leave because I can see right through it."

"This really isn't the time to ask Sarah." He replied

"Harry, answer me." She started to become suspicious

"Can't I tell you when we get there?" he implored

"No!" she sounded insistent

"Fine." He sighed and pulled into a residential road. Stopping the engine, he turned to her, with a tired look on his face "What do you want to know?"

"Why have you suddenly come back?" she got straight to the point "Why haven't you contacted me before this point?"

"I've haven't contacted you before now because, well firstly I never really had the chance. I was working on vaccines in Africa, a bit of the time."

"And the second reason?" she asked

"When I wasn't working on vaccines, I was seconded to NATO. They sent me on undercover operations." He said in a sombre tone "New name, new identity, new everything. I couldn't risk contacting anyone. It would have put people in danger, as well as the whole operation."

"James Bond." She said quietly, hoping for a smile

"Quite." He replied, no hint of a smile crossed his face though

"So, why are you back?" she asked softly

"I'm retiring." He answered with a sigh "I finished my last mission about two months ago and now I'm back for good."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked with a resigned sigh

"It was all meant to be very hush hush." He told her "Even after the missions had finished, we weren't supposed to tell anyone, in case it all came out in the open."

"Even now you're retiring?" her tone was playful

"They call it retiring but it probably won't be a very restful retirement." He suspected "The Brigadier's meant to be retired and look where he is, forever stranded in Peru. Tonight was meant to be a bit of party to celebrate my retirement."

"I feel guilty for prying now." She said

He took her hand, holding it tightly.

"It doesn't matter now." He sighed, before smiling "Just keep that journalist instinct under control, next time. Or you'll be branded as nosy as your neighbours."

"Well, you can hardly talk about hypocrisy." She scoffed "You tell me, I should be careful and I then find out you're on secret missions, risking your life."

"Alright, alright. Might we be able to get on? Things to do, parties to attend." He reminded her

"Well, we wouldn't want to be late." She replied "After all, it is your party."

 **Sarah's outfit, is the same as what she wore in Genesis of the Daleks, minus the yellow mac and pink boots. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you're all enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews and we will get to the party this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

Luke lay in silence, on the makeshift bed Carla had laid out for him, on Clyde's bedroom floor. It was now, way past midnight but he still hadn't managed to fall asleep. He was worried about Sarah Jane. He had never seen her like this, going out and being sociable. Now he had said it to himself it sounded ridiculous. His mum was allowed to have a social life, without there being anything wrong. Wasn't she? He shifted onto his side, considering poking Clyde awake. He reached up and shoved Clyde in the arm.

"Clyde." He spoke in a low whisper "Wake up."

Clyde groaned "What do you want?"

"I'm not sure." Luke replied "Is it right that I should be worried about mum?"

"I don't know," he mumbled "maybe."

"It's just, she's never really had that much of a social life before and I'm worried something might happen to her."

"Adults have social lives." He said vaguely "It doesn't mean they care for us any less."

Even though Clyde was half asleep, he had managed to know exactly what Luke was thinking.

"What about Mr Sullivan?" he asked "Where has he been all these years?"

"He's in the Navy." Clyde reasoned "He might have been away for a while."

"He's never written to her and she's never mentioned him." Luke fired back

"Having a friend or a family member in the military is difficult." Clyde finally sat up "I've a cousin in the army. We hardly ever hear from him. It's difficult to keep in touch."

"I suppose."

"The Navy is probably worse because you're constantly on the move." Clyde finished "Sarah Jane trusts him. That's all we need to know."

"What if her trust is misplaced?"

Clyde sighed in slight annoyance, before swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and facing Luke.

"I get it." he started "You don't like that your mum, has sort of changed because of Mr Sullivan. The fact that he's come along out of nowhere doesn't mean he's bad or that Sarah Jane cares for you any less. She's just found someone her own age to have fun with."

Luke nodded, now realising what Clyde was saying. He had been jealous that this man had come out of nowhere and that she had found that she could have fun with other people.

"Good." Clyde got back into bed "Can I get some sleep now?"

…

Harry pulled the car into the Hotel car park, which was already filled with vehicles, some military others civilian.

"Security?" she asked

"Possibly. Interesting to know, I'm special enough to warrant security."

"Probably for the Brigadier." She joked

"Rather rude, Old Girl." He chided "We're important."

"Come on then." She unbuckled the seat belt and opened the door but stopped as she saw Harry hadn't moved "What is it?"

"Is it silly, that I feel nervous?" he asked quietly

"Oh Harry." She closed the door "I don't think you're nervous. I think you're scared."

"Isn't it the same thing?" he looked confused

"That's not the point." She insisted "You've had this life for so long and now you're giving it up. You're scared of what normal life is going to bring."

"When did you get so wise, eh?" he sighed

"I know how you're feeling, that's how. I felt like this when the Doctor dropped me back on Earth." She told him "I needed to settle back into normal life but it took quite a while. You'll get there. Just enjoy it for tonight."

"Wise." He repeated "Let's go and enjoy it then."

The pair got out of the car and walked to the doors, but Harry stopped before he reached them. She turned to him with a frown, before taking his hand and dragging him forward.

…

Both had started off nervous but as the night wore on, Sarah and Harry settled in to the whole thing. Even then, they never left each other's sides. He had introduced her to many of his navy friends and other UNIT officers she didn't know. They were now both at ease and after quite a lot of mingling, they found their way back to a familiar face.

"How have you been Miss Smith?" The Brigadier asked Sarah, after she had persuaded Harry to go and get them some drinks

"Well enough Alistair." She smiled "Keeping busy."

"Still writing?"

"Of course." She answered "Never could resist a good story."

"Even if it got you nearly killed." Harry returned, handing Sarah her drink

"It was never my fault."

"Who poked around at Think Tank and ended up stuck on a roof?" Alistair asked

"Alright, sometimes it was." She admitted

"How are you Sullivan?" he shook Harry's hand "Keeping safe?" he winked

"It's alright sir, Sarah knows." He sighed, slightly annoyed "As ever, she has to know everything."

"Sorry." She apologised timidly

"Always a journalist." Alistair rolled his eyes

"Nosy." Harry whispered under his breath

"I am not!" she punched his arm

"You've been hanging around with those neighbours of yours for too long." He commented

"Anyway Sullivan." The Brigadier tried to steer the conversation back "You have been careful haven't you?"

"Few scrapes here and there." He explained "Part of the job, you know."

Sarah looked concerned at this, taking a large sip of her drink.

"Military hospitals can be dangerous places, Sarah." He tried "Anyway, I'm in one piece now."

"Is that why you're retiring, eh?" Alistair asked "Want to stay home in one piece?"

"It would be nice." He said "Some time without having my head nearly blown off, in some godforsaken war zone."

Sarah again had concern plastered over her face.

"You better be retiring," she pointed a finger at him "because I don't think my nerves would be able to stand it if you went back out on one of your missions."

"Nice to know you're held in such high regard, Sullivan." Alistair smiled

"Never been held in a higher one."

"Do you mind? I'm still here!" Sarah said angrily

"Sorry, Old Girl." Harry apologised

"Well you can go and get me a drink, to apologise." She held out her empty glass to him

"Yes ma'am." he mock saluted her before heading back to the bar

"Fine man, Sullivan." Alistair pointed out "Don't know what he'll do now he's retiring."

"What do you mean?" she turned to him

"I never saw him as the retiring kind, is all." He mentioned "I'll bet you he'll be bored after a week."

"How do you know?" Sarah asked

"Personal experience." He responded "Retirement bored me to tears. I'm sure it will do the same for Sullivan."

"You could be right." She said "I think he's a bit nervous about returning to civilian life."

"He's had the same way of life for years now." He pointed out "You can't blame him."

"I suppose." Sarah sighed "He just doesn't seem very settled back here."

"Probably because he isn't. UNIT have had to set him up with a bed because he hasn't got anywhere. Hasn't been on leave for so long that he never bothered with keeping anywhere for when he came home."

"What? You mean he's living at the UNIT barracks?"

"That's about the size of it." he replied

He smirked, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He had tried to push the two together, back in the 70's but nothing had seemed to work, now perhaps the plan stood a chance. He watched in amusement as Harry returned, knowing what was coming.

"Sorry it took so long, there was an absolutely massive queue." He handed Sarah her drink before seeing the expression on her face "What have I done now?"

"You've been sleeping at the barracks." Sarah said simply

"Yes." He spoke cautiously, not sure where she was going with this

"Why?" she sounded irritated "If you needed somewhere, you could have stayed with me!"

"Well, it never really occurred to me that you would want me around." He said carefully

"I was pleased to see you, wasn't I?" she smacked his arm

"Steady on, Old Girl!" he retracted his arm out of her reach

"Of course I want you around, you fool." She swatted at his other arm but missed "I haven't seen you for nearly 30 years, of course I want you around."

"Really?" he looked surprised

"Yes!" she repeated "Unless you'd rather stay at the barracks?"

"No," he quickly replied, "er, that is, well…."

"I'll take that as you'll be moving in it the spare room," she took control of the situation "tomorrow, alright for you?"

"Uhmm, yes I suppose so."

"Good." She smiled "I'll be back, I'm just going to talk to Benton."

The men watched as Sarah rushed off before either of them could argue.

"Never changes, that woman." The Brigadier commented

Harry was rather inclined to agree with him.

…

As the evening wound down Harry found Sarah sitting in a corner chatting with Mr Benton about his life after UNIT. She had last seen him when he had been sent to pick her up from Aberdeen. She had of course asked for Harry but he had been off on the ships. He had been selling second hand cars since '79 and had done quite well for himself.

"Hallo, you two." He greeted them

"Sullivan!" Benton stood and took his hand in a firm handshake "I was coming to find you, then I got distracted by Miss Smith here."

"She does keep you talking, doesn't she?" the pair laughed

"Oi!" Sarah said from behind them

"Sorry Miss Smith." Benton apologised, before turning back to Harry "I never saw you as the retiring type Sullivan. This was a bit of a surprise."

"People have been saying that all evening." he sighed "Am I not allowed to surprise people now and again?"

"No, you're not." Sarah came up and patted his arm "You're dependable, that's what we all love about you."

"Sorry to be so unpredictable." He said as the others laughed

"So, what have you been up too, all these years?" Benton enquired "Back with the navy, I presumed?"

"Ah, well.." Harry paused not sure what to say

"All very hush hush Mr Benton." Sarah intervened, tapping her nose "Secret missions."

"Ah, I see." He tapped his nose as well, lowering his voice "UN?"

"NATO." Harry replied just as quietly

"Certainly dangerous then." He looked at Harry in slight awe

"It was alright for a time but I'm getting a little tired of it all now. Need a holiday." He smiled

"Better than I've done. Worst danger I've had to deal with, are angry customers asking for a refund."

"It's a normal life Benton. You should be very proud." He patted his ex-colleague on the arm "I've wanted one of them for quite a while."

"Well hopefully you'll have one now," He cast a glance at Sarah, who had sat back down nursing her drink "and all that it entails."

"I suspect not." Harry looked back at her as well, with a sad sigh "You know what the Old Girl's like. All for independence."

"We can but try." Benton tried to encourage him

"On Sarah Jane Smith?" he looked incredulous "No that ship sailed quite a while ago, if it ever was sailing."

"Well, you never know. She might have got kinder with age."

"What are you two talking about?" Sarah reappeared

"Nothing important." They dismissed

"No, go on, tell me." She looked annoyed she had been kept out of a conversation

"Just exchanging old stories." Benton quickly came up with the excuse "Anyway, it was lovely to see you both again." He patted Harry's arm and gave a wink "Don't give up."

As they watched him walk off, Sarah turned to Harry.

"What did he mean, 'don't give up'?" she looked suspicious

"Just how I was finding life back home, a little hard to settle into again."

"You'll get used to it." she consoled him "Hopefully better now, you've got a home."

"A home?" he looked genuinely surprised, he hadn't expected this

"Yes," she backed up "if you want, that is."

"Are you sure Luke won't mind?" he asked

"He'll get used to you." she settled on "Anyway, he seems to quite like you."

"Well, I don't want to upset the status quo."

"You won't." she assured him "You can keep me company, while Luke is at school."

"Well then," he offered his arm "home?"

She slipped her arm through his with a smile.

"Home."

 **Hope you liked and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another day, another chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

As Harry pulled up outside 13 Bannerman Road, he looked over to see Sarah falling asleep in her seat. They had only left the party half an hour as they had been found trying to escape early, by the Alistair, who had insisted they stayed for a bit longer. An hour and at least 3 drinks later, Sarah had become decidedly drunk. She had been vaguely tipsy before but the Brigadier's instance on buying them both another drink had pushed her over the edge of tipsy and securely into drunk.

"Sarah." He nudged at her "Come on Old Girl, wake up."

"Urgh." She groaned turning her head to the window

He sighed as he got out of the car and opened the door on her side. He unbuckled her seatbelt, to try and encourage her to move but she only responded, with a sigh of her own. He tried shaking her arm this time and she opened her eyes with a moan.

"Harry?"

"Hello." He nearly laughed, he had never seen her drunk and this was certainly an amusing experience "Are you coming inside this evening or sleeping here?"

"What about….." she paused trying to think "…Brigadier?"

"Most likely still sleeping at that table." He informed her

"Where are we?" she asked groggily

"Back home." He placed her arm around his shoulders and attempted to lift her out of the car. He tried to set her feet back down on the pavement but her legs wouldn't hold her. "Come on Sarah, make an effort."

She simply moaned again as her head collapsed onto his shoulder. He released a slightly annoyed sigh, as he knew he would have to carry her to the door. He just hoped she was too inebriated to realise. As he swept her legs up her arms instinctively went round his neck and she seemed quite settled in the position but by the time he had got her to the door she had started squirming, so he sat her on the doorstep. He then figured out his next problem, he didn't have a key and Sarah was in no state to remember if she had a spare one. He quickly looked under the plant pots and to his relief he found a spare key under a pot of begonias. He opened the door before picking her up again and taking her through to the sitting room and placing her on a sofa.

"Sarah." He sat her up, trying to get her attention

"What do you want?" she mumbled

"I need you to wake up." He told her "Can't have you sleeping on the sofa."

"Hmm." She simply replied

"Not 'hmm', up." He tried "Do you think you can get up the stairs?"

"Maybe." She accepted leaning heavily against Harry's shoulder, as they made their way to the stairs.

She attempted the first step before slipping and nearly taking herself and Harry to the floor. As she leant against the wall she started to laugh. Harry sighed once again, more in frustration this time. Drunk Sarah had now become less of an amusement and more of a nuisance.

"Will you stop laughing!" He said, trying to look stern

"Oh, Harry!" She continued laughing

"Right." He knew there was only one way he was going to get her up the stairs and that was to carry her, again.

While she was laughing, once again, he swept her legs up and did his best to make it as far up the stairs as possible before his own legs gave out. He made it to the first landing, before his legs decided they needed a break. He did his best to set her down carefully but she still complained.

"Ow."

"Well I'm sorry Sarah." He did his best to sound conciliatory

She shot a look of annoyance back at him, as she made her way along the war feeling her way towards the light switch. As she flicked it on, she moaned and shielded her eyes from the harsh glare. He took her arm as she staggered towards her bedroom and stumbled through the door. He turned the bed side light on as he guided her towards the bed, where she instantly put her head on the pillow. He sat her up against the headboard and took off her coat, before turning his attention to her shoes.

"Harry?" she called him

"Yes." He didn't look up

"You don't have to look after me." She slurred

"You're in no fit state to look after yourself, Old Girl." He commented

"I love you Harry." She slumped against the headboard

"You are drunk Sarah." He clarified, for both of them

She didn't argue, as he gently pulled her shoes off. He decided to leave her tights, thinking he didn't want to cross any boundaries. He pulled the duvet from under her, before gently lowering her head down to the pillow, before pulling the duvet over her. He tucked her in, turned the light out and, before he thought too much into it, placed a swift kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Old Girl."

…

Sarah groaned as she opened her eyes, to sunlight streaming in through a crack in the curtains. She rolled over burying her head in the pillow, trying to get away from it but she found that there was nothing she could do, so she sat up and tried to adjust, to the throbbing in her head. She did her best to try and remember what had happened last night and found there was not a lot she could remember. She remembered Benton and Alistair. She remembered the drinks, which just kept coming. She had wanted to refuse but didn't want to seem rude. How had she got to bed though? If she was as drunk as she thought she had been, there was no way she could have managed to get up the stairs. She looked over to her bedside cabinet and found her answer. Harry. She swung her legs out of the bed and moved over to grasp the note that was poking out from under a glass of water.

 _Good Morning, Old Girl_

 _You were rather out of it last night, so I suspect you'll have a banging headache this morning. I suggest you take the aspirin and the water and join us when you feel ready. Luke is back and has offered to help me bring a few things from the UNIT barracks. If you're lucky I might even make you a bacon sandwich, if you feel like it._

 _See you soon, hopefully._

 _Harry_

 _P.S. You might want to get a more comfortable sofa_

Sarah smiled as she read the end of the note. She pulled herself up and found she was still dressed in last night's clothes but looked over to find her coat on a chair and her shoes neatly tucked underneath it. She scoffed, once in the military. She grasped the aspirin, swallowing them quickly, followed by the water. After a few moments she managed to stand and make her way to her wardrobe to put on some clean clothes. She struggled but eventually managed to find a shirt and trousers that looked vaguely appropriate together. When she finally managed to dress she headed for the bedroom door and made her way downstairs. As she reached the kitchen she saw Luke and Harry sitting at the table, idly talking.

"Mum." Luke announced her

"Morning Sarah." Harry greeted her, as she came to the table "You look terrible."

"Thank you." she looked indignant

"Have you taken the aspirin?" he asked, half expecting her not to have taken them

"Yes, thank you Doctor Sullivan." she dismissed

"Hmm." he put his hands either side of her head, shining a pocket light into her eyes "Say ahh."

"Ahhhhh." She opened her mouth obediently and before she could close, he popped a mint in her mouth

"There." He pushed her jaw up to close her mouth, as it still hung open in confusion

"I believe I was promised a bacon sandwich." She said once she had regained her composure

"They're so good mum." Luke said through mouthful of sandwich

"You've won his heart now. Food that's decent." She ruffled Luke's hair "How was it at Clyde's?"

"Good." He turned to her "How was the party?"

"I can't remember the majority of it." she sat down heavily, while Harry chuckled

"You can blame Alistair for that." He put in, bringing the frying pan back to the stove

"He was buying the drinks wasn't he?" she recalled hazily

"You didn't have to drink them." He replied, placing the bacon in the pan

"I didn't want to be rude." She defended her actions

"Sarah Jane Smith, rude?" he mocked, as Luke laughed "Now, when have we ever known that?"

"Oi!" she went up and smacked his arm

"Don't injure the chef. Otherwise no bacon sandwich."

With that she sat back down. A few minutes later she had a bacon sandwich in front of her.

"While you enjoy that, I might go and get my bits and pieces from UNIT. Is it alright if I take Luke with me, Sarah?"

"I'm not having Luke anywhere near UNIT." She stopped them "You know what they'd do to him."

"Please mum." Luke begged

"No!" she silenced him "I'm not losing you to UNIT."

"It's fine." Harry told her "I'll be back soon."

"Take your time." She told him "It needs a good declutter, so I might be some time."

"I'll stop by the shops as well then."

 **Hope you liked and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. Another chapter with the kids views again and a bit more of Gita because I just can't resist writing her.**

 **Chapter 8**

As the door shut to mark Harry's exit, Sarah Jane turned to Luke.

"Are you alright, with Harry moving in?" she asked getting straight to the point

"He's nice." Luke shrugged "He makes good bacon sandwiches."

"A glowing review." Sarah laughed

"He makes you laugh." Luke observed

"You make me laugh." She told him

"I mean another adult." Luke explained "You haven't done that for a long time. Not since the Doctor, I'm think."

"You're right of course." She sounded slightly annoyed but grateful all the same "Harry travelled with us for a while and he was the only friend I really had, apart from the Doctor."

"He's very proper."

"That's Harry all over." Sarah looked amused "Proper gentleman. Bit old fashioned but lovely none the less."

"So he's moving in. Why? Not that I don't like him, I'm just wondering why."

"He's been in the Navy and abroad for quite a while now," she explained "so he's not had anywhere to stay since he's returned. Now he's retiring and needs somewhere better than the UNIT barracks."

"Are the UNIT barracks that bad?" Luke looked confused

"No," she answered "but it's no place for a retired naval officer."

"As long as you think it's alright mum." Luke smiled

"Right I better get cleaning out that spare room or Harry will never be able to move in."

…

Rani had seen Mr Sullivan leave number 13, this morning and she knew that she had to keep her mum out of it, otherwise she would be over there interrogating Sarah Jane, wanting to know every last detail about the party last night. She on the other hand, was much more subtle about in getting her information. She would go to Luke. As she crossed the road she met with Clyde, who she had already texted to say to come over.

"So what did you see?" he asked eagerly

"Just him leaving the house and driving off." She admitted, it wasn't much now she said it out loud

"That's nothing," he looked disappointed

"Let's go and find out then." Rani dragged him up the drive

As they knocked on the door, it was almost instantly answered by Luke, who ushered them inside quickly. They gathered in the kitchen, where Rani and Clyde, where surprised to see bacon sandwiches.

"Has Sarah Jane learned to cook?" Clyde looked confused

"Mr Sullivan." Luke explained "Best bacon sandwiches I've ever had."

"He's right." Clyde said through a mouthful of discarded sandwich

"Clyde, not now." Rani sighed "Was he here when you got back this morning?"

Luke nodded "I got home and found him in the kitchen drinking tea."

"Where was Sarah Jane?" Rani asked

"Asleep. She'd drunk a bit too much."

"Drunk? Sarah Jane?" Clyde looked sceptical

"Mum!" Luke shouted out

"Not so loud Luke." She called back "I've still got that headache."

Luke smirked at Rani and Clyde, with an 'I told you so' look.

"I don't believe it." Rani didn't look sure as she said it though

"What if he did it deliberately?" Clyde suggested

"Mr Sullivan?" Rani thought "No, I don't think so Clyde. Harry seemed nice enough when we met him. I don't think he'd be the kind to get Sarah Jane drunk on purpose."

"First looks can be deceptive Rani." Clyde reminded her

"Mum trusts him though." Luke reasoned

"What's happened to you?" Clyde quickly asked "Last week you thought he might dangerous."

"I've got to know him since then though" Luke told them "and mum's told me more about him. He seems alright."

Their conversation was quickly stopped as Sarah Jane came in, looking slightly suspicious.

"Rani, Clyde." She acknowledged them "What are you both doing here?"

"We just came to ask Luke for some homework help, eh Lukey boy." Clyde speedily thought of an excuse

"Yep." Luke confirmed

"Hm." Sarah studied them, suspiciously

Rani sighed, knowing she hadn't believed the story "We came to find out about how last night went." She admitted

"It was very enjoyable, thank you." she said, going over to where her bacon sandwich had been but turned back to them, when she saw it had mysteriously vanished

"Meet any old friends?" Clyde questioned

"Yes, as a matter of fact, and I made a few new ones as well."

"What did you do?" Rani continued

"Just chatting with old friends, a bit of drinking," she put her hand to her head "well, a lot of drinking, when the Brigadier started buying them."

"And what about Mr Sullivan?"

"Harry? Oh, he introduced me to some of his Navy friends and other people he'd worked with over the years. Tried to stop me drinking too much." She laughed

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well, we saw him leave this morning." Rani admitted

"He was on the sofa." She continued

"True." Luke shrugged "I came through to the sitting room and found him asleep on the sofa."

"Satisfied?" Sarah asked, amused at their disappointed looks

"I suppose." Clyde said grumpily

"So, will we be seeing more of him?" Rani still went on with her questions

"Very likely." Luke said quietly

"He's moving in." she answered the gleeful look on Rani's face and the confused look on Clyde's

"Already?" Clyde was shocked "You've known him less than a week."

"Shut up, Clyde!" Rani wacked his arm "She's known him ages, she just hasn't seen him in a while. It's different."

"He's not got anywhere else." Sarah told Clyde "He's been away for so long, he hasn't got a place of his own."

"What if he goes back to the Navy?" Clyde asked, having got over his shock

"He won't be." She said finally "The party last night, was a retiring party for him. That's why he's moving in here. He's been staying at the UNIT barracks and he can't stay there indefinitely."

"Why couldn't he find somewhere to stay himself?" Clyde kept his questions up

"Have you seen house prices these days Clyde?" Rani exclaimed "Very few people have that kind of money. Anyway, it doesn't matter what we think."

"Well I suppose if he makes good enough bacon sandwiches, I could get used to him." Clyde huffed, picking up the sandwich and taking another bite.

…

Harry once again pulled up outside 13 Bannerman Road but this time with one significant difference. This time he was pulling up outside, what he hoped he was allowed to consider home, for now at least. He didn't want to get under her feet and he knew that even if she said she wasn't, she was still fiercely independent and he certainly didn't want to stop her. He got out of the car and because he wasn't thinking, ran straight into Gita.

"Good morning." He greeted her as cheerily as possible

"Morning." She smiled "How was your party last night?"

"Not bad." He sighed, trying not to give too much away "Just seeing some old friends."

"That's nice. Sarah doesn't go out that much. It might be good for her to have some new friends."

"They were mainly people we both knew but I did introduce her to a few of my navy pals." Harry said impatiently, he was already tired of this conversation and it had only just started

"Were you in the Navy long?" Gita didn't hear the irritation in his voice

"Quite a while, yes." He answered

"You made a career out of it?"

He had reduced to nodding now, trying desperately to think of a way out of this situation that didn't make him seem rude. Thankfully he was spared, as Rani and Clyde emerged from number 13.

"Mum, leave him alone." Rani admonished her

"We're just talking Rani." Gita insisted

"Well, I'm sure Mr Sullivan has better things to do than chat." Rani pulled her mum's arm but didn't get anywhere

"How's Sarah this morning?" she asked

The three of them looked at each other with alarm, knowing of Gita knew that Sarah had been drunk, they would never hear the end of it.

"Bit tired." Clyde said vaguely, with a grin "Too much partying."

Rani nodded in agreement "Shall we get off mum? You've still got that order to finish."

"Oh yes!" she remembered "I'm a florist, Blooming Lovely." She handed Harry her business card "If you ever need flowers, I'm the one to come to, my darling. I'll give you a discount, any friend of Sarah's is a friend of mine."

"Uh, thank you." Harry responded, not sure what to say, as he looked at the brightly coloured business card

"Well, come on Rani. We can't stand here all day chatting." She started off across the road, with Rani in tow

"Great bacon sandwiches, by the way." Rani called back

"Oh, yeah the best." Clyde followed with before starting off down the road

Harry stood for a moment longer before remembering he had both shopping and his belongings to carry into the house. He grabbed the shopping and rang the doorbell before going back for his possessions. He didn't have much as he had never really had anywhere permanent to keep it all but it was something.

"We need to get you a key cut." He turned to see Sarah standing in the doorway

"I put your spare down on the sitting room table last night and neglected to pick it up this morning before I left." He admitted as she took the shopping off the doorstep

He followed her inside with his things and closed the door behind him.

"Is this all you've got Harry?" she asked, glancing at his two suitcases and medical bag

"I've not exactly had a place to store anything." He pointed out

"I know…" she trailed off, not sure what to say

"I don't have the opportunity to do a lot of collecting of different nick knacks, unlike your good self." He remarked

"I've been around a bit." She defended "I've done a lot of travelling for my articles."

"I've done rather a bit of travelling myself, thank you." he reminded her "I did pick up a little something though."

He knelt down and opened one of his suitcases, rummaging for a moment before pulling an article of clothing out. Sarah laughed as he began to put it on.

"What do you think?" he asked

"It suits you." She pulled at the scarf "Did you bring any jelly babies though?"

 **Hope you liked and please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are again. I hope you're all enjoying it. Sorry for the slight delay.**

 **Chapter 9**

"Where did you get this?" Sarah asked, thoroughly amused by the sight of Harry practically covered in the long, stripy coloured scarf.

"I can barely remember now," he told her "I thought of the Doctor when I saw it and then thought, why not."

"It suits you very well, but you might need to grow a few feet, before it doesn't trail." She replied, stepping on the backs of the scarf so he couldn't move

"Oh come on Sarah." She complained "I want to go explore my new home in the daylight."

"Well, I still haven't finished decluttering that room yet, so there's little point." She moaned, putting a hand to her head

"How are you? Aspirin do any good?" he turned his attention back to her

She didn't reply, simply moaned again.

"Been keeping hydrated?"

"Stop fussing." She swatted his chest "I'm fine."

"You certainly weren't last night." He commented with a smirk

"I managed to get to bed alright." She complained

"You could barely walk last night, Old Girl." He informed her

"Then how…" she trailed off

"Take a wild guess."

"Oh," she recalled getting home last night, just about "I wasn't too heavy was I?"

"Not at all," he said kindly "just getting a little old is all. Knees nearly gave up."

"I'm so sorry." She groaned

"Quite alright," he waved it off "It was either that, or I left you against the stairs, where you nearly passed out."

"Stop!" she almost smiled "I'm embarrassed now."

"I was rather happy about it," he tried to make light of it "otherwise your feminist principles might have kicked in and you would have become angry with me carrying you."

"I don't think I had the capability to protest even when I was awake. Too out of it."

"You were out of it when we were transmatted to Voga." He replied, wrapping the scarf around her "I still got told off for saving your life."

"Well how was I meant to know?" she asked angrily, fighting to get out of the scarf "As you said, I was 'on the point of popping off.'"

"You think I would risk igniting the feminist flame, if it wasn't serious?" he countered

"Oh." She narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed "Just let me go will you." trying to throw the scarf off her shoulders but failing miserably just managing to get her hands even more caught up in it

"Easy." He insisted, taking her hands "Nearly took my eye out."

He slowly unwrapped her hands, before bringing the scarf off her neck.

"Would you like to come and see your bedroom?"

"I thought it was still cluttered?"

"You can help move the clutter, can't you." she answered, pulling him along by the scarf.

…

The pair stood in the doorway of Harry's room and understood that it might take quite a while to find a home for all of the clutter. Sarah walked over to one of the old boxes that sat on the floor. She ran a hand over it and it came back covered in dust.

"Better get started then." He tried to sound optimistic "Where would you like all this?" he picked up one of the boxes, holding it away from him so as not to get covered in dust

"What's in it?"

He opened the lid carefully "Books."

"Up in the attic then." She suggested "Place them by the bookshelf, I'll sort them later."

As Harry did as he was told, Sarah sat and looked through some of the old boxes. She found photo albums, from when she was a teenager and she had just started taking an interest in journalism. She had been willing to photograph anything she had seen a story in to go with some test articles that she liked preparing. Another box contained old toys from when she was a child. She hadn't been keen on looking at them, as they simply reminded her of a childhood that had been difficult with her Aunt Lavinia looking after. She had asked all kinds of awkward questions about them and this had always made her aunt angry. She next found a suitcase containing some old clothes she has packed away, when the Doctor had left her. She picked out a purple dress, with small flowers on it. She smiled sadly, thinking of the memories she associated with it. Next she found a pair of red stripy dungarees. These definitely brought back memories and emotions. Sadness and fear being the main ones.

"Very 70's." Harry said from the door

"I was wearing these, when the Doctor dumped me in Aberdeen." She sighed

"I remember Benton telling me when I got back." He recalled, sitting down next to her "Very colourful, were the words he used."

"It was so hard to get back to normal, afterwards." She said quietly "So hard."

"You made it though." He pointed out "Look at yourself now."

"When I was with the Doctor though, I felt important, needed." She lamented

"Sarah, you are important." He looked shocked that she didn't think herself important "You're certainly needed. So many people need you. The whole world needs you, to keep saving them."

"I suppose." She said noncommittally

"There's no suppose about it Old Girl." he put his arm around her and unintentionally, the scarf "You've been battling Sontaran's, to name just one. That's certainly worth the world's gratitude."

She turned to him with grateful eyes.

"I can always rely on you, to make me feel better."

"You told me I should be dependable." He offered, before getting up "Now, less misery please, where would you like these boxes?" he pointed to the ones she had looked through

"Albums, attic." She decided "Toys, I'll find somewhere for them."

He simply nodded, leaving her with her thoughts. She sat one more for minute, with her thoughts of the Doctor. She had been so needed then. Harry was right though. She was needed here and important. She had the world to protect and Luke to look after. With that she packed the clothes into the suitcase again and shut it with a definitive slam. That part of her life was over, she needed to focus on the present instead of the past.

…

After another 2 hours of cleaning and moving boxes, suitcases another other receptacles, containing different things that Sarah had collected through the years, they had finally managed to clear the room out and it finally looked habitable. Now that it was finally clear, Sarah saw with a stark clarity that it was a very empty room, with only a mattress on a wooden bed frame, pressed tightly against the far wall and a wardrobe at the foot.

"It's a bit bare." She expressed her worry

"I've had worse." He said happily, sitting down on the bed "And at least this room, won't have be rocked every time we hit a bad tide."

"I'm sure something will come and ruin the experience." She sat down heavily beside him

"Negativity, will get us nowhere." He reminded her "Just needs a lick of paint. Maybe a little personal touch here or there."

He pulled his suitcases up from the floor and placed them on the bed. As he opened them, she saw the evidence of how little he had. All that he really had were clothes, along with a few nick knacks and a toothbrush.

"Adventurous colour scheme." She mocked

"I was a navy chappie, Sarah. I can't help it if blue feels like a natural colour to wear." He said hanging the shirts in the wardrobe

"I thought you would at least have something that wasn't blue." She looked through his suitcase "What's this?" she pulled the package, which was wrapped up, out of the suitcase

"A picture." He responded "Go on." He gestured for her to unwrap it

She slowly removed the wrap and looked at the photograph in the frame. It was a picture of the Doctor, herself and him all standing outside The Fox Inn. The Doctor was wearing a tartan in honour of the location, she was wearing the Doctor's hat along with her teal coloured jacket and trousers, while Harry was wearing his standard blue, as well as the Doctor's long scarf.

"I've not been back to Scotland since." He informed her

"Me neither," she smiled "well, unless you count the incident of Aberdeen."

He chucked, taking the picture "The normality of that moment stuck with me, so I decided I needed to encapsulate it."

"Normality in a world of madness, eh?"

"Yes, I suppose." He tried to sound light "A life with the Doctor is madness I suppose."

"Then when you return home, it all seems like so far away." She knew what he was thinking

"Exactly." He stood for a moment, thinking of those times, before snapping back to reality "Anyway, no good dwelling on that. I might get myself out tomorrow and do a little scout out of junk shops to find some furniture. What would you like for the room, by the way?"

"What would I like?" she looked confused

"Yes, what would my rent be, so to speak?"

"I don't need rent." She insisted "You're my friend, I'm not going to charge you."

"There has to be some way I can repay you." he didn't want to leave her without anything

"Keep cooking."

 **Pretty please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. Little bit of fluff.**

 **Chapter 10**

Sarah and Luke, sat at the kitchen table, waiting anxiously to see what Harry had cooked up for them. When Luke had heard that his mother wasn't cooking dinner he was hopeful that it would taste good and when he had entered the kitchen an hour later, the smell, had increased his hopes even further, that he would have a decent meal this evening.

"Will it be much longer?" he grumbled

"Genius takes time, Luke." Harry commented

"You act like I don't feed you." Sarah started

"You don't. Nothing as nice what I had this morning." He said mater-of-factly

"Oi!" she reached out to slap his arm, but was stopped as Harry approached the table with dinner.

"Dinner is served." He pronounced, placing the bowls down on the table

"Spaghetti." Sarah chuckled

"I found it lingering at the back of the cupboard this morning, so when I went shopping I got the ingredients for a sauce and here it is."

"You made the sauce yourself?" she asked, looking impressed

"Only the best." He said simply

As he sat down, Luke had already dug in.

"How is it?" he asked

"Delicious." Luke said, sucking in a piece of spaghetti that lay on his chin

"Mhmm." She hummed, after curling the pasta round her fork then quickly eating it

"You approve then."

"You've proved yourself invaluable, Harry." She told him

"I'm glad." He smirked, digging into his own dinner

…

"How are you so good at cooking, Harry?" Sarah asked as they cleared the plates away

"I had a lot of decent training, when I was on the ships." He explained "One thing you should always do when as sea, Sarah. Make friends with the chef."

"Really?" she looked curious

"Definitely." He reinforced "Mark was decent enough to give me some basic training and I built my knowledge up from there."

"Well, I for one are very grateful." She offered "That was the best meal I've had in a while."

"Luke tells me that you try not to attempt anything more challenging than beans on toast."

"If I did, I might not have a kitchen," she reminded him "or a house for that matter."

"I can assure you I haven't burned down any kitchens." He laughed replacing the cutlery in its draw "I make a mean lasagne as well."

"You do know, you've made yourself totally irreplaceable to this house and you haven't even been here for two days." She sighed

"I'm here as long as you want me." he pointed out

"I think now he's a got a taste of your cooking, Luke wouldn't let you go." She said "I certainly won't be letting you go anytime soon either. I've got my best friend back and I'm not letting you go again. Sorry, you're stuck here."

"Well that's good because there's nowhere I'd more like to be stuck." He said genuinely

There was silence for a moment, as they both processed what they had just said.

"Anyway," Sarah quickly dismissed the situation, opening the fridge "a drink."

"I'm going to run out of aspirin, if you carry on like this." He joked

"I meant a soft drink." She placed a cartoon of orange juice on the counter

"At least you don't have to be polite and keep drinking, this evening." He poured them both a glass

"Very true," she took her glass

"Sitting room?" he suggested

"You said I needed to get a more comfortable sofa." She reminded him, starting out of the kitchen and towards the sitting room

"That's because I had to sleep on it and not sit on it." He followed her

The pair sat on the sofa both of them sighing.

"Cheers." She raised her glass to him

"Cheers." He grinned, clinking his glass with her

There was a moment of companionable silence.

"I haven't had such a calm day for quite a while." She relaxed back against him "It's been wonderful."

"I'm glad I've brought a sense of calm." He sipped his drink

"Dependable." She patted his arm "You always were. You kept me grounded when we were off fighting monsters. You kept me reminding that there we had lives back home."

"Well, you and the Doctor gave me a taste of wonderful life outside of Earth could be." He explained "You both inspired me to take the jobs with NATO."

"You put yourself in danger because of us?" she asked

"Saving alien lands inspired me to brave." He continued "I thought that I if I could do that, then I should do my best to try and save my own world."

"Saving alien worlds wasn't enough, eh?" she looked impressed

"You can talk." He scoffed "You defending the world from an attic."

"Well…." She trailed off, not sure what to say

"You're getting worse at arguments." He grinned

"Oh shush you!" she sounded annoyed "I stay out of trouble."

"Staying out of trouble?" he looked surprised

"I do my best." She insisted "I don't put myself in any unnecessary danger. You going out to war zones. That's dangerous."

"It's part of being in a military organisation." He replied

"You're a military doctor though." She reasoned "Not a soldier."

"Soldier's still needs doctors."

"Good point." She saw what he was getting at "Why did it have to be you though?"

"It didn't have to be but I wanted to." He repeated

"You had to be a hero." She said annoyed

"I wasn't a hero. I was doing a job." He said grumpily, putting his drink down

"That's what they all say." She spoke quietly

"Sarah, you know what UNIT is like. People get hurt, then someone has to be there to patch them up."

"This isn't UNIT, we're talking about Harry. NATO secret missions sound a lot more dangerous." She exclaimed

"Same principle." He commented

"Totally different situation though." She kept up her argument "UNIT was a small home grown security organisation. NATO missions are much more…." She gestured wildly with her hands

"Dangerous?" he suggested

"Yes." She gestured again "Now I know what you've been doing for all this time, I'm annoyed that you've been risking your life."

"I had to do something." He argued

"Couldn't you have stayed as UNIT's medical officer?" she questioned

"Where would there have been the fun in that?" he joked but Sarah didn't find it funny

"Not funny." She slapped his chest, before getting up "Oh, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said quietly

…

Sarah sat quietly on her bed. She knew what she had said to Harry unfair. His job had been his life for so long. She understood this feeling. She had been a journalist for so long that when Luke and Maria had come along she found it hard to try and look after Luke and keep the friendship up with Maria. She picked up the owl, she had found while sorting through her old toys and hugged it close. It smelt of the TARDIS, still after all these years. She could never describe the smell except that it smelled uniquely of the TARDIS and it had a strange calming effect on her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a light knock at the door.

"Sarah."

"Come in." she said slowly

Harry peeked his head around the door, unsure if she was going to bite his head or not.

"Sorry." He apologised sadly

"No, it should be me apologising." She gestured for him to come in

He entered the room the room but stood awkwardly. She patted the bed beside her, indicating for him to sit down. He sat down but there was still an awkward way in which he acted.

"Relax Harry." She told him "I'm not angry."

"Aren't you?" he looked at her cautiously

"No." she confirmed "You should be though."

"Why?"

"I was rude." She explained "I pretty much said you shouldn't have taken risks in your life and that makes me a hypocrite of epic proportions."

"It's fine, Old Girl." He carefully put an arm around her shoulders, not sure if he was still allowed that privilege "What I did was dangerous. There were several times when I thought that I shouldn't keep volunteering for the missions but I suppose it was some sort of hero complex I possessed."

"Do you think perhaps you could diminish it now you're here?" she asked jokingly

"I'll do my best." He replied

A comfortable silence once again descended on them.

"Look at us." He laughed "Already fighting."

"Arguing." She corrected, as he gave her a pointed look

"Get some sleep, eh." He hugged her slightly closer "You and the owl."

She patted the owl affectionately "He's cuddly." She justified

He chuckled "Goodnight."

"Thank you for dinner." She said as he reached the door

"You're welcome. I hope it's the first of many."

 **I think this chapter merely exists for fluff, promising more plot in next chapter. Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Plot will advance in this one, I promise. There will be some more interaction between Harry and Luke, very soon.**

 **Chapter 11**

Harry was woken very early the next morning by Sarah shaking him awake.

"Harry, wake up." She shook his shoulder

"What is it, Old Girl?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes "Haven't burned down the kitchen, have you?"

"Of course not." She said indignantly

"Then what can you possibly want this early in the morning." He glanced at his watch and seeing the time read nearly 5am

"Aliens." She said simply

He waited for a moment to process what she was saying before sitting up with a grin.

"Who is it this time?" he asked keenly

"I don't know. Get dressed and come up to that attic, then you'll see."

He smiled in response as he watched her head off up the stairs to the attic. She had no lost her taste for adventure then. He pulled himself off the bed and headed to the wardrobe to pick some clothes to throw on. After dressing he ran a comb quickly through his hair before following Sarah up to the attic. Even though he had wanted to stay on Earth when they had ended up in Scotland helping the Brigadier, he had to admit that he had missed fighting monsters on far flung planets.

"So, who is it?" he asked as he practically ran through the door

She turned to him, a wave of fear crossing her face. "Sontaran's."

"Serious then." His excitement vanished as quickly as it had appeared

"Very." She spoke slowly "A Sontaran clone pod has landed in a field not far from here. Thankfully the area isn't inhabited but I suspect someone must have heard the commotion and we don't need a vengeful Sontaran marching about killing anyone that gets in its way."

"Righto. What are we going to do then?" he wondered

"Take this." She handed him a hammer

"Probic vent at the back of the neck isn't it." he replied

"That's the one."

At this point Luke, Clyde and Rani burst into the attic.

"Sontaran's," Clyde inquired with a smile "don't they give up?"

"This is serious Clyde." Sarah informed passing him a cricket bat

"Is it Kaagh again?" Luke asked, taking the mallet she handed him

"Probably not." She said "Still likely to be dangerous though, so watch out."

"Are they here for conquest?" Rani came in

"The pod crashed so they hopefully won't be here for conquest." She tried to sound positive "It could be that they're here by mistake. All the same a Sontaran is best contained and weapon less."

"What if he brings reinforcements though?"

"We've only got one for now." She said "Let's deal with that for now."

…

As they arrived at the field, where the Sontaran had crashed, they all feared what they were going to face.

"No sign of the Sontaran." Clyde mentioned

"Stuck inside his ship." Luke suggested

"Potentially." Sarah stopped their questions "All of you, stay here."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Harry asked

"The last time we met the Sontaran's, they controlled people." Clyde warned

"I'll be fine." She assured them

"What if he's comes back and finds you interfering, then shoots you?" Rani questioned

"I've got the sonic." She argued

"What if he's just waiting for a victim to walk up?" Luke asked

"I'll be careful." She said opening the door "I'm not letting you lot get hurt."

"That never stopped you when we were with the Doctor." Harry reasoned

"It's never stopped any of us before, either." Rani added

"Well if I die, then you all have to get out of here alive. You'll have to give evidence to UNIT and then the Sontaran can be stopped." She insisted "Now stay in the car."

The four that were left in the car sat in silence for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"We're not just going to sit here are we?" Harry looked at the kids behind him

"Now, you're getting it." Rani encouraged as she pushed the seat forward to open the door

They clambered out of the car and quietly made their way to the stone wall that surrounded the field. Ducking behind, they managed to find gaps in the rock that they could see through, so as not to take the risk of putting their heads above the wall and getting themselves seen or shot at.

…

Sarah Jane approached the Sontaran pod carefully. Sontaran's were dangerous, even when they were wounded and if this Sontaran wasn't wounded then it was even more likely to be angry and defensive that it had crashed on such a 'primitive' planet. The curious thing was that it had not be shielded at all. She wasn't sure whether she should be grateful or worried at this occurrence. She was grateful as this had made it easier to locate but worried as Sontaran's usually had a strategy in everything and she had a bad feeling this had to be part of it somehow. She pressed her fingers into the right shape, so as to open the door to the pod before quickly backing away, in case the Sontaran was inside. As she saw that there was nobody inside, she once again experienced a mix of relief and fear. If the Sontaran wasn't in his pod, then where was he? She soon gained her answer as she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her head.

"Turn around female." The Sontaran demanded

Sarah slowly turned around, he hands going up to her head.

"What were you doing with my ship female?" He questioned "It is far too complex for your primitive brain to understand."

"My primitive brain knows that you're a Sontaran." She spoke calmly

"You know of my species?" he asked

"I've met your species several times." She replied

"Then you should know to fear us." He said angrily "The Sontaran race are the most feared in the galaxy!"

"What's your name?" Sarah started to ask

"Commander Setkh." He answered "A name that humans will come to fear."

She rolled her eyes at this, having heard it several times before.

"What are you doing on Earth?" she continued to question

"My craft crashed here as I was on my way back to Sontar." He answered, still keeping his gun trained on her "Now that I am here, I shall take this world by force, for the glory of Sontar!"

"How can you do that?" she looked curious "You're only one Sontaran."

"One Sontaran is worth a whole planet full of humans." He cut over her

"Will you be able to battle a whole planet of humans though?"

"I shall not be alone for long." He commented "An invasion fleet is on its way and Earth shall be claimed for Sontar and you shall be the first to die to signal its start."

Sarah finally decided that it was now fear that she felt. She tried to back away from Setkh but she knew that a Sontaran very rarely missed their target, so decided to try and bargain with him.

"I could help you." she tried "I have more extra-terrestrial knowledge than most people on this planet. "

He laughed maliciously "Humans. Such a fickle species. A Sontaran would be glad to die for the glory of Sontar. Sontar h-"

The next few moments were a flurry of activity. As Setkh pulled the trigger, he fell to the ground, as a blow to the probic vent brought him down. His fire nearly missed Sarah but instead simply grazed her side instead of hitting her square in the chest, where the Sontaran had aimed. Clyde stood over the Sontaran happily, wielding his cricket bat.

"Back of the neck." He said cheerily

The others ran up to him, all still carrying the weapons Sarah Jane had given them. Luke quickly kicked the gun away from the unconscious Sontaran, just in case.

"I told you all to stay in the car." She scolded

"He was going to kill you." Harry reasoned "What were we meant to do?"

"What's done is done, I suppose." She huffed, trying to ignore the pain in her side

"What are we going to do with him?" Rani asked, picking up the weapon

"Put him back in his pod and send him home." She said simply, with a wince "There's not much else we can do. Rope please Rani."

The kids tied the Sontaran's hands together, while Sarah and Harry stood back.

"I'll need to look at that when we get back." He spoke quietly, so as not to let the kids hear

"Look at what?" she played innocent

"Your side." He maintained a low level to his voice "Don't try and hide it." he continued before she could interrupt and insist she was fine "I've been a doctor too long to know when someone is trying to hide an injury."

"I'll be fine." She still tried to play it down

"It will be," he agreed "once I've looked at it."

She couldn't answer as their alien friend had started to come round.

"Still going to take over Earth?" Clyde asked

"Half forms?" he sneered

"Who's the one tied up here?" Rani mentioned

"We're sending you back home." Sarah pointed out to Setkh

"Where is my weapon?" he asked angrily

"You're not having that back." Luke replied holding it away from him

"A Sontaran is nothing without his weapon." He struggled against the ropes binding his hands

"That's the whole idea." Clyde made clear as he and Luke lifted him into his pod

"I hope you understand, that Earth isn't so easy to conquer as you believe." Harry warned him

"One day the glory of Sontar, will claim Earth." He shouted angrily as the pod was shut on him

"Not today though." Rani replied

They backed away as the craft started to hiss with smoke in preparation for take-off. As the pod started to take off, they put their hands over their ears to defend from the noise. The pod accelerated in speed as it lifted off and exited the atmosphere.

"Another alien safely stopped from taking over Earth." Clyde smiled smugly

 **I will keep bringing back Sontaran's because Sontaran's are my favourite enemy. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews and another chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

 **Chapter 12**

As they arrived back at Bannerman road, Sarah was still in pain but did her best to try and mask the pain. As she shooed Rani and Clyde, Harry went over to his own car and picked his medical bag out of the boot. He went over to Sarah and took her arm.

"Lean on my arm." He told her

"I'm alright." She insisted making it to the door, leaning heavily on his arm

"Of course you are." He went along with it as she pushed the door open and stumbled through it

"Are you alright mum?" Luke was standing in the corridor waiting for them

"I'm fine." She dismissed but she still clung to Harry's arm

"Grazed by the Sontaran's laser." He told the teenager

Luke took his mother's other arm and they managed to get her upstairs and onto the bed. Sarah lay on her uninjured side with a slight moan.

"I'm going to have to look at this Sarah." Harry warned her

"Alright then." She had given up arguing, rolling up her shirt for him to examine the damage. It was a surface level burn but still needed to be treated.

"Cool water, please Luke."

Luke nodded and ran quickly downstairs. Harry took some swabs out of his medical bag and gently swabbed around the area. She hissed when he hit a particular spot.

"Sorry." He apologised "What were you going to do if I hadn't noticed this?"

"Just carry on as normal." She explained, before hissing in pain again

"Really?" he questioned

"You did that deliberately." She said annoyed

"It was not."

"Yes it was." She stuck her foot out and kicked him in the shin

"Do you mind?" he sounded offended "I don't normally have my patients kicking me."

"You shouldn't have hurt me deliberately then." She flinched away

"Stop squirming." He tried to stop her moving by placing a hand on her shoulder and waist. She squirmed even more at his actions and even managed to laugh.

"Here we are." Luke returned with the bowl of water

"Thank you, Luke." Harry took the bowl and placed it on the bedside cabinet, dipping the cotton swabs in the bowl and then applied them to Sarah's wound.

"Is there anything else you're going to need?" Luke asked, eager to help his mum

"A hot water bottle, I think." He grinned, turning to Sarah "Sound a good idea, Old Girl?"

"Mm." she said quietly

Luke grinned at that response before starting off down the stairs again. As Harry, placed another swab in the bowl and cleaned around the wound, she winced.

"Ow." She groaned

"Sorry Sarah! No pain, no gain." He told her

"But it hurts." She complained

"I'll give you some pain relief soon." He promised "I just need to clean it first."

"Alright then." she grimaced again

There was a few minutes of silence as he cleaned the wound and she did her best not to complain. Once he was finished cleaning it, he sat her up.

"Pain relief?" she asked through her gritted teeth

"Here," he handed her ibuprofen and water "don't move though. I still need to dress it."

She sighed in annoyance, swallowing the tablets. He quickly dressed the wound, as she grimaced in pain. He sealed it on with some surgical tape.

"Don't be a baby." He mocked

"I'm not." She replied

"There." He gave her side a light pat "All done."

She sat up with a smile "Thank you."

Before he could reply, Luke re-entered with a hot water bottle for her "Perfect timing, Luke." She took the hot water bottle held it lightly to her side, before attempting to get up but was pushed back down

"You need rest." Harry insisted "Stay in bed for a few hours, or at least sit down."

"I'll go and find out from Mr Smith if the Sontaran's safely exited Earth's atmosphere." Luke informed her, knowing this was what his mum most likely wanted to get up for

"See, we can look after the world while you take a little time off." He assured her

"But-" she tried to get up again

"Whatever you're thinking of doing," he firmly pressed her shoulders back "it can wait."

She sat back against the headboard with a sad smile. "I suppose. What am I going to do though?"

"Take some time to yourself." He suggested "Read, take a nap. Whatever comes to mind."

"Will you stay and talk with me?" she asked

"Are you sure?" he questioned "I'm not exactly riveting company."

"You're my friend" She patted the bed next to her "and you might not be riveting company but I've not got anyone else, so you'll have to do."

…

Luke sat in front of Mr Smith with a sad smile, as the Xylok told him how Setkh and his craft had left the atmosphere without a hitch and were headed back to Sontar, where he would likely be humiliated. After their encounter with the Sontaran he had been slightly shaken to see his mum hurt. He had never seen her hurt and this had scared him. It was so unlike her to be weak. He was thankful to have Harry around to look after her. He had not been sure about him before but seeing him so carefully tend to his mum, he had seen that there was a sense of caring in his eyes. He patted K9 gently on the head. His metal friend had been charging and had not yet had a chance to meet the new member of the household.

"Master Luke, I detect abnormal brain patterns from you." K9 commented "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know." He simply replied looking down at his shoes

"I am not programmed to engage in human conversations but it is said that I can be talked too if there is a problem."

"It's Mr Sullivan." Luke finally sighed "I'm not sure what to think of him."

"Mr Sullivan does not seem to be a threat to anyone." The Xylok put in, before K9 had a chance

"It's not that. I'm not sure how I feel about him, emotionally." Luke struggled to put it into words

"Your emotions are reasonable." Mr Smith replied

"I don't know if it is though." He looked tired "I think I might be jealous of the attention that mum gives him."

"The Mistress still loves you." K9 continued pointing out the obvious

"I know that but the problem is that I don't think I have the right to feel like this." He explained

"Human emotions are complicated." The Xylok said

"I know." He spoke grimly "It's just that I don't know how I should feel."

"I cannot answer for your emotions Luke but I can tell you Mr Sullivan is on his way up to the attic." Mr Smith answered

Before Luke could reply, Harry walked through the door.

"Hallo." He greeted Luke, sitting down next to him "So this is where you're hiding. Your mother was wondering if our friend is on his way back home."

"Yes, he's gone and on his way back to Sontar." Luke said quietly and seeing Harry look at the robot dog decided to introduce them "This is K9."

"Good afternoon, Master Harry." The dog greeted Harry

"Good afternoon." He smiled warily

"Don't worry," Luke confirmed "he doesn't bite."

"Except for the laser." He observed, expecting a laugh from the boy but didn't get anything "I know you might not trust me yet," he picked up on the teenager's mood "but you can talk to me if something's bothering you."

"It's nothing." He dismissed with a sad smile

"You know you're just like your mother." He told the boy

"How?" Luke looked confused

"All for independence." He explained "You think you can handle everything on your own but you don't have too."

"Is mum alright?" he tried to change the subject

"Bored out of her mind." He chuckled "My conversation apparently, isn't actually that interesting."

There was a moment of silence as neither knew what to say.

"Can I ask you something?" Luke finally broke the silence

"Of course."

"Where have you been all this time?" Luke finally gained the courage to ask "Mum hasn't heard from you for thirty years and then you suddenly turn up."

"You're suspicious?" Harry guessed then smiled while Luke nodded, slightly ashamed "I don't blame you. I told you I worked for UNIT but it wasn't all I did."

Luke looked both confused and interested at this.

"I also worked overseas on vaccines. A lot of the time I couldn't make contact with Britain let alone anyone specific. There was also a lot of work that I did for NATO. Secret missions for the security of the government. That meant that absolutely no contact with anyone from home. It could have put them in too much danger. We were cleared of our old identities and given new identities."

"Secret missions. Really?" Luke looked shocked

"Hospitals behind enemy lines." he replied "You build up enough enemy trust, to gain high positions, gain information and pass it over."

"Was it dangerous?" Luke's interest had be piqued

Harry undid the top buttons of his shirt and showed Luke a large scar, going across his shoulder.

"Heavy attack on a field hospital, with a few bombs thrown in for good measure." He explained, wincing at the pain it caused to run his finger over it "Shrapnel caught me in shoulder as I was trying to evacuate injured patients."

"Weren't they the enemy though?"

"Patients are patients, whoever's side they're on." He argued redoing only one of the buttons and leaving the one at his collar undone "Medicine tries not to get involved in politics."

Luke smiled. He was starting to like Harry a little more.

"I would have liked to contact Sarah but it was far too risky. If they discovered I had contacts in Britain then they would have killed me, then targeted her."

"Protection and safety." Luke helped

"Exactly. That's why I haven't contacted anyone. I wanted to, I really did." He insisted "I've only come back now because I'm retiring."

"So you do care." Luke finally admitted it to himself

"Of course I do. I care about your mum and you." he put a hand on Luke's shoulder

"Mum's been distant since you came back." Luke complained quietly

"She still cares about you." he pointed out "The first thing she said when I asked her to go to the party was that she had to stay home and look after you. You're always going to be more important to her than anyone, whatever happens."

"Really?" Luke wasn't convinced

"Really. You are the apple of your mother's eye and nothing is going to change that." He assured the boy

"Sometimes I just feel like I'm losing her."

"Never. She loves you far too much to let you go." Harry convinced him receiving a weak smile "Anyway, shall we go and see how bored she's become."

Luke laughed pulling himself up off the floor "She's probably already got up and found something to do."

"She better not have." Harry sounded outraged at the mere idea and sped out of the attic to find her

Luke watched him, knowing that was probably what he was going to find. As he saw the man walk tiredly down the stairs looking for Sarah, he thought that he could, perhaps, get used to having him around.

"K9?" he spoke to his little metal friend

"Yes Master?"

"Is it fickle that I'm now starting to like him now?"

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter. Hope you are enjoying so far.**

 **Chapter 13**

Sarah was leaning heavily against the kitchen counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. She had got bored of simply resting and had thought that making a cup of tea might cancel out her boredom.

"Sarah!"

She instantly tensed at the sound of her name.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked incredulously

"Making some tea." She replied innocently, she threw him a tea bag "Would you like a cup?"

"Why aren't you resting?" he threw the teabag down onto the counter

"I was bored." She complained

"You sound like a child." He huffed angrily

"What's the point of being an adult if you can't be childish sometimes?" She quoted the Doctor

"Don't you dare use that as a defence." He said, annoyed at her "Go and get some rest."

"I don't want to." She moaned again

"Well look at this way," he started "you can rest now for a little while or you can rest later on for much longer." He pointed towards the stairs "Now go."

She swatted his finger away "Don't treat me like a baby."

"Don't act like one." He fired back "Go back to bed."

"I'm not going back to bed!" she argued "It was hard enough getting down."

"Then why did you come down?" he asked exasperated

"I was fed up of looking at the same walls!" she answered in the same tone "Can't I just sit somewhere else?"

He gave her a stern look in way of reply.

"Please Dr Sullivan." She begged, trying to appeal to his kinder nature

"Sofa then." He conceded, knowing she was as stubborn as he was "You better stay there though or otherwise I will put you on complete bedrest."

"You're not in charge of a sickbay now Harry." She reprimanded him

"Sofa!" he chucked the teabag back at her as she made her way to the sitting room

Harry turned back to the kettle and mugs, with an irritated sigh. Why did that woman never listen to him? He was only doing the best for her health and she didn't appreciate it. He threw teabags into the mugs before filling them with hot water and going for the fridge. He made the tea, trying not to think of Sarah a patient who he could order about. If she was she would certainly have passed as one of the most difficult, the Doctor aside. He carried a mug upstairs and left it in Luke's bedroom before returning to the kitchen for the other two mugs.

"Here we are." He handed Sarah a cup of tea, who had spread herself out on the sofa "Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you very much." She took it happily "Not too much to ask was it?"

"You could have asked before I went to find Luke." He mentioned, sitting opposite her on an armchair "Sontaran's back on his way to Sontar, by the way. No problems."

"Good." she moved her legs "Do you always have to sit that far away? I don't bite, I promise."

He moved to the sofa and before he could protest, she brought her legs around and down across his legs.

"Comfortable?" he asked amused

"Very." She said simply, taking a sip of her tea before pointing "Your shirt."

He looked down and saw he hadn't done up one of the buttons and went to do it up.

"No, no. You can leave it." she dismissed "You used to have a cravat."

"Bit old fashioned." He reasoned

"It suited you." she turned his collar down but was then saw the scar on his shoulder "Harry, what's this?"

"It's nothing." He tried to pull the collar away but she didn't let go. She undid the next button and pushed his shirt open to reveal his shoulder

"Where did you get this?" she looked concerned

"A field hospital, under fire of bombs." He said quietly "Shrapnel hit my shoulder." She traced the scar but he caught her hand to stop her. "Still painful." He explained

"Sorry." She placed a hand on his arm instead

"I had to have surgery to remove it." he saw the horror in her eyes "Didn't hurt too much, I assure you."

"It looks like it did though." She gently placed the shirt back over his shoulder

"It was fine." He dismissed "Incision was a little larger than I expected them to make it but it all had to come out."

"Oh, Harry." She swung her legs from off his lap and curled up at his side "You can't keep yourself out of trouble can you."

"I'm a doctor, Sarah. I have to help my patients in any way possible."

"You're not much use to them injured," She pointed out "or dead."

"I didn't die out there, only a few scrapes." He assured her "I'm not going to be in any more dangerous situations."

"You better not." She leant gently against his shoulder, avoiding the scar "I wouldn't let you anyway."

"You wouldn't let me?" he repeated

"You're under my roof now." She told him "I'm not letting you go anywhere. Especially if this happens." She nodded to the scar

"Well I can't deny that I'm happy about not gaining anymore of them." He admitted, taking a sip of his tea

"You've patched up my burns and now I've got the chance to patch up your old scars." She grinned

"Quite a pair we make." He chuckled

"Mm." she replied, before lapsing into silence for a moment "Harry?"

"Sarah?" he addressed her in the same way, looking down at her huddled against his side "What can I do for you, down there?"

"Oh!" she slapped his arm at that comment as he grinned wickedly "Bit of respect please."

"What can I do for you, dearest Sarah?" he straightened his face

"You've ruined the moment now." She grumpily turned away "I was going to be sincere, as well."

"No, go on." He turned to her seriously

"You've ruined it now." She scowled spitefully "You'll never know."

"Fine." He sighed, pretending not to be bothered "I'll just have to live with it."

She didn't say anything for a moment, instead taking his arm and wrapping it round her shoulders.

"Something wrong?" he asked, curious at her recent actions

"No. Why?"

"This sudden display of affection is not exactly what I'd expect from you." he explained "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"This feels right." She said contentedly and he could hear the smile in her voice

"Are you sure you're not a little tipsy?" he inquired, remembering the last time she had spoken to him like this and taking her mug and sniffing

"Do you mind?" She mumbled, snatching the mug back

"Sorry." He apologised quickly, not wanting to ruin the moment

"How have you just slipped back in to my life," she asked, more to herself "and yet it feels like you've never been away."

"Bloody journalists," he grouched "always wondering the whys and wherefores aren't you? Try living in the moment."

"Alright then, I will." She agreed, leaning up and gave him a quick kiss "There."

"Now I know you're tipsy." He said shocked

"I just kissed you Harry, enjoy it." she tried not to laugh at his expression

He pulled her into a hug then placed a kiss of his own to her forehead.

"Affection from a feminist?" he laughed pulling her onto his lap

"You should have picked up on the fact," she pointed out "I've been letting you call me Old Girl."

"I just thought you'd got bored of telling me off." He mumbled into her hair

"I'm getting used to it now. I might even learn to tolerate it."

"I never thought I'd hear that." He still had his face buried in her hair "You smell nice."

"Thank you, I think." She replied placing her head against his chest "

"I'm getting quite fond of you, Sarah." He admitted

"Is that your old fashioned way of saying you love me?" she enquired

He simply hummed in reply

"Well then," she looked at him seriously "I'm getting quite fond of you too."

"You know the last time you said you loved me, you were drunk." He recalled

"When?" she looked confused

"The night of the party." He explained "You were rather drunk as I put you to bed."

"I most likely meant it." she shrugged "You shouldn't ignore my drunk ramblings."

"Lesson thoroughly learned." He glanced at his empty mug "Another?"

"Why not." She pushed up from the sofa

"It's already 1o'clock." Harry told her "Where's the day gone exactly?"

"Nagging me to rest." She replied, wincing and revealing exactly why she should be resting. He grinned at this "Stop being so smug." She slapped his arm

"Well it's evident you do need to rest."

"I can't rest all the time." She insisted "It's boring!"

"Maybe tomorrow," He tried, pushing her back onto the sofa "you can go out."

"Tomorrow." She whined

"What's your problem?" he asked, taking her cup "Anyone would love a day of rest and yet here you are moaning that you want to get up and do things."

"It's boring though." She grouched "I don't want to sit around and do nothing."

"Get a hobby then." He suggested, standing up and heading for the kitchen

"My hobby is active." She reminded him

"You'll just have to stick to my riveting conversation then." He mocked

"A hug would be fine." She recommended, stumbling towards him and landing in his arms

"Shall I take you up to the attic, so you can do some work?" he asked as he held her up by an arm around the waist

"Please." She looked at him through her eyelashes

He gave an overdramatic sigh and raised his eyes to heaven "Right away, Miss Smith."

He placed her arm around his shoulder and the other readjusted round her waist. They manage to get to the stairs before they saw the problem. The stairs were too narrow for two people to walk up at the same time. Before she could protest he swept her legs from underneath her.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, hitting at his arm "Put me down."

"Are you going to walk up the stairs?" he asked, gently placing her back down

She did her best to pull herself up the stairs by leaning on the handrail. She managed to get only three steps before she had to stop and sit on the steps. She turned back to see Harry standing at the bottom looking rather too smug.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to help?" she asked, annoyed

"Alright." He held up his hands in defence, before going to her "Arms."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as he lifted her legs and started on the way up the stairs. He tried his best to keep her feet from hitting the wall but she got bumped once or twice. When he reached the landing, he lowered her to the floor.

"Ow."

"Well did it hurt more than when you were walking?"

"I suppose not." She groused

"Ready for the next set of steps?" he enquired

She moaned but held out her arms, in answer. He once again picked her legs up and set off up the stairs to the attic. She sat still in his arms for as long as possible but after a few moments she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"I'll drop you if you're not careful." He reprimanded, as he pushed open the door to the attic, and deposited her on the red sofa

"Thank you." she gave him a smile

"Anything else, madam?"

"Another cup of tea, wouldn't go amiss." She grinned cheekily, leaning over to grab her paperwork

"Of course." He grinned back, dropping a kiss to her hair

As she watched him head out of the door, she sighed happily. She could get quite used to this.

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back. Sorry very late update, I know. I'm doing my best.**

 **Chapter 14**

Sarah sat working on her article, the normality of the situation had sunk in and it felt wonderful. She of course, loved running about and chasing aliens but it had been a while since she had simply sat and worked on something normal and human. When she had been travelling with the Doctor, they had times when she could sit and simply enjoy the a few moments of peace. When she had got home, she had thought she would get more times of peace and quiet but that never seemed to work out. She had been so busy trying to get her flat back to rights. It was thanks to the Brigadier that she still had a flat. He had managed to scrape around and get a few extra pennies to keep paying for the rent. Once she had settled up with them, she had to get back to writing and earning. Then she had got K9 and had to start fighting aliens again. She had Maria, Luke, Rani, Clyde and now Harry had come back into her life. Now she had a moment of peace and it felt almost alien.

"Sarah Jane, I am detecting higher levels of serotonin than normal." Mr Smith interrupted her thoughts

"Really Mr Smith?" Sarah looked amused "Why would that be?"

"Something to do with Mr Sullivan?" he asked

"Maybe." She said but couldn't help the smile spreading across her face "I've missed him."

"He seems to have missed you as well."

"Hmm." She hummed in reply

"Luke seems fond of him."

"Really?" she looked curious "How do you know?"

"Conversations in the attic, rarely stay secret." The Xylok mentioned

"You listen to our conversations?" she looked shocked at this revelation

"Mr Smith always listens." K9 confirmed

"Oh do be quiet." The Xylok tried to stop the metal dog

"Good boy." She patted K9 on the head, with a smile "What did they say Mr Smith?"

"They were discussing Mr Sullivan's whereabouts, these past few years." He said neutrally

"Master Luke was not sure of him." K9 put in "He was suspicious about why you had not been contacted before."

"Probably because he didn't want to endanger us." Sarah guessed

"It would seem the logical answer." The dog confirmed

"That is what Mr Sullivan said." Mr Smith added

"Most likely because it's true." She said impatiently "What did Luke say about Harry?"

"He asked if he was fickle for now starting to like Master Harry." K9 gave the information

Sarah laughed at this "What did you say in reply, boy?"

"I replied with human emotions being complicated." Mr Smith answered

"Not entirely in tune with human emotions are you, Mr Smith?" she laughed

"That is not my function." The Xylok replied

"I think we would all be desired to know your function Mr Smith." K9 bit back

"My function is to protect the Earth." He replied impassively

"Alright, that's enough." Sarah broke up their impending argument "Some of us are trying to work."

"Apologies Mistress." K9 lowered his head

"Sorry Sarah Jane." Mr Smith sounded contrite

"Both highly intelligent alien technologies and your reduced to arguing." She huffed "You can't work together to protect the earth, perhaps."

"Trouble with technology, eh Old Girl?" Harry asked, leaning against the door frame with her tea in hand

"In a matter of speaking." She looked frustrated

"Here." He handed her the tea "This may calm you down."

"Thank you." she still sounded annoyed

"You sound it." he nearly laughed "Made any progress with your story?"

"Not really." she gave a half sigh "The rising house prices because of proximity to central London isn't exactly riveting."

"Write something about how students can't get accommodation because it's too expensive." He suggested, sitting on the arm of the sofa

"Not got a bad brain there." She replied, scribbling on her notepad

"I'm sure that's a compliment." He groused

"Of course it is." She didn't look up "My secondary writer. I might even put your name down."

"I never really saw myself as a journalist." He was surprised at this

"You're far too nice." She commented "You need to be nosy."

"Far too nice." He repeated "Definitely think that's a compliment."

"What took you so long?" she changed the subject

"I'm sorry," he gave a smirk "I found a local paper and was just having a look through."

"What for?" she sounded disgusted "It's all drivel."

"I was looking for any furniture shops or antique shops, where I can get some things to fill that little room."

"There's an antique shop about half a mile away." She told him "I'll take you tomo-"

"Sarah Jane I need to inform you that a Sontaran space pod has entered the atmosphere." Mr Smith interrupted with urgency

"That's torn it." Harry sighed

"Is it the same one Mr Smith?" she asked concerned "Is it Setkh?"

"No but it would appear he is from the same battle fleet." The Xylok replied

"Any landing co-ordinates?" she enquired

"It is heading for central London."

"Central London?" Harry looked concerned "We can't have a Sontaran landing in central London. They'll be mass panic."

"Is there any way we can divert it, put it down in an unpopulated area?" Sarah thought

"I shall do my best."

"Right." She swung her legs off the sofa "Let's go."

"You're in no fit state." Harry pointed out

"Well we can't have a Sontaran raging through London and shooting people." she countered "Anyway, I feel a bit better now." She pushed up on the sofa to stand "See."

He put out an arm to help her but she rejected it and walked towards Mr Smith.

"Anything Mr Smith?"

"I have managed to redirect him to a disused council estate." He brought up a map of the council estate

"That will have to do." She clapped her hands in triumph, turning back to Harry "No time to get everyone together. It'll just have to be me and you this time."

"Just like old times, eh." He grinned

"Just with more experience."

"For you maybe." He pointed out

"I'll protect you." she patted his arm and grabbed her coat

"Play nice you two." Harry shouted back to K9 and Mr Smith, before following Sarah down the stairs

…

The car pulled up in a car park in front of the abandoned council estate. The building was already run down and parts of the walls were falling to pieces. The building had been earmarked for demolition months ago but the council seemed to have been putting it off. There was a small fire blazing at the heart of the falling down estate.

"That's where he'll be." Sarah guessed "Burnt up on entry."

"What are we going to do, then?"

"Same as this morning, hopefully." She replied, handing him the cricket bat

"Maybe with less risk to life." he suggested

"It wasn't my fault." She grumbled

"I've brought my medical bag just in case" He told her "and UNIT's number on me."

"We don't need UNIT." She insisted

"Just a precaution." He defended, opening the door "Let's go."

"Let's just be careful."

"Says the woman who was shot."

"Have you quiet finished?" she asked, annoyed at his attitude, he gave her a grin and received a slap in the arm, before dragging him further into the estate "Come on."

The crumbling walls were a danger in themselves but the fire that was gradually burning the buildings had made it even more dangerous. Pieces of wooden debris were falling from the ceiling which made searching for the Sontaran even harder.

"We should have called the fire brigade." Harry told her

"Don't want them poking there nose in." she retorted "They'll start asking questions about how the fire started. What are we going to tell them then?"

"Cigarette butt." He shrugged

"Neither of us smoke" She reminded him "and we can't explain to them a Sontaran has crashed and caused the fire."

"We could try."

"Let's just find our friend shall we." She suggested before turning and seeing the Sontaran's space pod

"I think we've found him."

They approached the pod carefully, seeing that the door was open and suspecting the Sontaran may still be nearby. Sarah looked inside the ship and was surprised at what she found.

"No indication that it's crashed." She spoke quietly

"Meaning?" Harry asked nervously as he kept watch for the Sontaran

"Meaning the Sontaran's didn't come here by accident." She said slowly

"So, we're in a little bit of trouble then if we're caught." He deduced

She didn't say anything for a moment as she connected the dots.

"This is a trap." She finally said "They've landed here deliberately for some purpose."

"They wanted us here." He grabbed her arm "We have to get back to the car. This is too big for us Sarah."

"Hang on." She brushed him off "If we can just sabotage a few pieces of equipment."

"Sarah!" he hissed

"Desist female." an unfamiliar voice commanded and the pair froze. They turned and saw the Sontaran "Step away from my ship."

They put their hands up and stepped away from the ship.

"What do you want from my ship?" he asked, keeping his gun trained on them

"We were just curious." She shrugged "We wanted to know why you were here."

"I crashed here." He said simply

"That's not what we've found." Harry replied

"Silence!" he fired a warning shot behind them and they both flinched "You have no business knowing my plans."

"I'm afraid it is." She disagreed "This is our world and if you have any intentions of war towards it then we have to stop you."

"You?" he sneered "Primitive planet and a primitive people."

"We know enough to know you're a Sontaran." Harry bit back

"The fact you know my species shows nothing." He dismissed "You have no means of weapons to defend yourself, so you are no threat." He waved his gun "Move!"

The pair turned and walked the way that the Sontaran had pointed.

"Now what?" Harry whispered quietly

"We keep walking." She said quietly in return "We might learn something."

"Like what he's doing here." Harry suggested

She simply nodded in reply. As they rounded a corner the Sontaran commanded them to stop.

"Sit." He commanded again "Against the wall."

They did as they were told, trying not to anger their newest enemy and give him any cause to shot them. He moved them as far apart as possible.

"What do you want with us?" Sarah enquired, having her hands wrenched from behind her head and attached to manacles on the wall, before giving Harry's wrists and ankles the same treatment with manacles that were chained lower on the wall

"You will make interesting specimens." He responded turning away from them and fiddling with one a set of panels on his wrist

"Specimens?" Harry didn't like the sound of that

"For experimentation." He answered, pressing a button on his wrist and a force field appeared around them "That should keep you out of my way for a while." He sniggered and walked away.

 **Thanks for reading and please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter. Enjoy! I'll admit I did sort of steal the premise of this from The Sontaran Experiment but only because it's one of my favourite classic serials.**

 **Chapter 15**

"Now what." Harry looked over to Sarah

She sat back and gently hit her head against the wall gently.

"There's got to be something." He pleaded

She once again didn't reply, preferring to stay quiet and turn away. He sighed, turned his attention to trying to break out of his manacles. He did his best to reach around with his hands to try and wriggle out of the manacles. After 10 minutes of trying, Sarah looked round at him, before once again turning away.

"It's no use." She said sadly

"Thank you for that helpful contribution" He snapped "but for once I'm not going to listen."

"The Sontaran is going to kill us." Her voice was a monotone

"That is not the right attitude, Sarah." He reprimanded her "We'll get out of it somehow."

"How?" She questioned

"Well if you stop being so negative then maybe I'll manage to force these manacles apart."

"I'm not being negative." She insisted

"Really?" he looked astonished and increasingly annoyed "What do you call this monotone voice then and totally defeatist attitude."

"Realism." She continued in the same tone "The Sontaran wants to experiment on us just like Styre did and that means he's going to test how quickly he can kill us, using different methods."

He looked concerned about this but didn't give up trying the pull the manacles apart.

"If you're going to continue, I suggest you try breaking through them with a bit of rock." She sighed tiredly, as if even thinking up the idea was a strain

"That's the Sarah Jane I know." He grinned, picking up a piece of debris that was close enough for him to reach and started hitting away at the chain. Another agonising 5 minutes later, he had managed to break through one link in the chain holding his right foot. "Success."

"Oh good." She said, still no emotion present in her voice

He rolled his eyes at her constant criticism "It's something."

"You've freed one foot" She pointed out "and it's taken you at least fifteen minutes. That means it will take us another hour to get free, in which time the Sontaran's could have taken over a large proportion of Southern England." She continued "Oh and have you forgotten about the force field?"

"Is it always like this with you?" he tried to distract her

"Only when my life is going to end very soon."

"All I need is a hand free and then your sonic lipstick can get us free in a matter of minutes I'm sure." He spelled out for her

She looked at him open mouthed "That could work." She finally said when she had regained her composure

"Well could you do me a favour and help instead of being so morbid?"

"Well I can't really do anything." She shook her manacled wrists

"Always moaning." He replied, going back to hitting the manacles on his hands, which he had brought together to make it easier to attempt to break them "Try standing up." He suggested

"You make it sound all so simple." She grumbled, doing her best to push herself up, with limited success. It took her another 3 minutes to eventually manage to pull herself to her feet by which time Harry had managed to hack through part of the chain holding one of his wrists "Any luck?"

"Slight luck." He didn't look up "Can you reach the sonic?"

"Maybe?" she strained her arms to reach her pocket but sighed in defeat as she slumped back against the wall "No."

"Not to worry." He bashed one last time at the chain and it came apart "Success!" He stood and walked as far as he could while still attached to the chains but couldn't get near enough to take the sonic lipstick out of her pocket

"I knew this was a bad idea." She moaned

"It will just take a little more hacking at manacles." He stopped her moaning

"Meanwhile the Sontraran has probably killed the majority of the people in the local town." She reminded him

"Well we better get out of here then." He encouraged her

"Could you try and break one of my chains?" She asked "Then I could reach the sonic lipstick."

"Hold still." He told her, flattening the chains against the wall to make sure that he didn't hit her wrists. He took quite a while to break through the chains trying to find a mix between hard enough to cause some effect but soft enough to not cause injury

"Do hurry up, Harry." She complained

"Do you want broken wrists?" he asked in response but only received an eye roll as a response "It's a delicate process."

"You're bashing a chain apart. There's not much delicate about that."

"Just a minute more." He told her, and with one final hit of the rock against the chains he managed to break through them

"Ah." Sarah's arm fell to her side "I can't feel anything." She tried to shake her arm and return the blood supply to it, before reaching for her pocket and grabbed the sonic lipstick "Finally." She released her other wrist and took the remains of the manacle off of her wrist, before releasing Harry from his own chains

"Now what?" he asked rubbing his wrist, where the manacle had been

"Rock." She held out her hand and he placed it into her hand "Stand back." She warned before throwing the rock in front of her. It hit the force field in front of them, rippling as it contacted with the barrier

"There has to be some kind of control panel that will release us." He looked around at the walls

"Maybe," she turned to him "No Harry! Not-" She was cut off as Harry walked into the force field and fell back to the ground "there." She walked over to him and knelt down, finding a pulse and checking his breathing. He was alive but unconscious. "Come on Harry. Wake up." She patted his face gently before speeding up to a point where she was nearly hitting him. She was starting to get concerned about his lack of response "Harry!" She checked his pulse and saw it had become thready. She turned him onto his side, making sure to keep his airway open "Please Harry wake up!" she pleaded with him. He replied with a slight groan, much to her relief "Oh thank God!"

"Sarah." He mumbled "Force field."

"You don't say." She laughed slightly, helping him sit up "Are you alright?"

"Heads going to be sore for a while." He replied "Might not walk into any more force fields." He looked up concerned "You didn't walk into it did you?"

"No, no." she dismissed "But we need to start escaping."

"Mm." he said simply "Have you tried doing some sonicing?"

"I was going to but someone had to go and walk into a force field." She reminded him

"So sorry about that." He tried to sound apologetic

"Aha." She shifted moved behind him and found what she was looking for

"Control panel." He observed and she nodded bringing the sonic to it. A quick buzz from the lipstick and the control panel went up in flames

"Well that's solved that problem." She moved back with a grin "Best check though." She picked up the rock she had used before and threw it towards the force field. It went straight through where they knew the force field had been. They walked out of where the force field had been and Sarah went straight to looking around for any evidence of the Sontaran. She saw Harry was lagging behind and went back to grab his hand.

"Careful." He nearly pulled his hand away "I'm quite fond of my arm and I'd rather keep it attached to my body, thank you."

"Oh hush."

…

After putting up with being dragged around the council estate, with no sense of where they were going Harry finally managed to pull his arm away from her grip. "Can we stop and figure out where we're going."

"If we stop, we're going to get shot." She explained "We have to keep moving."

"We're moving in circles though." He insisted

"Would you rather be a sitting target?" she snapped

"I would rather we got out of here" He replied levelly "and we better do it quickly because very soon our friend is going to find out we've escaped."

"Well we don't want to be just standing around when he finds us."

"I would rather he didn't find us a-" he stopped as a shower of sparks erupted just above his head

"Still want to stop and figure out where we're going?" she asked urgently, grabbing his hand and starting to pull him along again. This time she met no resistance, as he ran with her

"Now is not the time to be smug." He shouted over the laugh of their attacker and his shots. Running through the winding twists and turns that the council estate had to offer made sure that they and the Sontaran had no idea where they were anymore.

"Wait." He tried to stop her from rounding the corner but she had already run round, straight into the path of the Sontaran, who had been running around as randomly as they had, waiting for them to run back into his clutches

"Welcome back, female." He sneered "I see you managed to escape. This is not something that will happen again." He pointed the weapon at her once again "Move."

Sarah turned with a sigh and walked where she was ordered, not daring to look back to see where Harry had got to in case, he was also caught. Harry had actually simply hidden behind a pillar to keep out of sight and moved round it as needed to avoid being seen. He discreetly followed behind the Sontaran as he led Sarah through the complex at gunpoint.

"Mind where you're putting that." She protested, as the Sontaran pushed her forward, towards a pillar and yet another set of manacles. She gave an annoyed look as her arms were once again pulled up and shackled to the pillar "This is becoming quite repetitive." She pointed out "Why haven't you just killed me yet?"

"You're value as an experiment is high." He replied shortly "Do not try and escape again. The fact that you are now my only specimen means your value is increased."

"It's nice to be needed." She joked

"Silence." He became angry, placing a square white patch, almost like a plaster, on her forehead, to monitor her vital signs "Just because you are valuable does not mean I will not use you." he considered for a moment before his face broke into a sinister grin "In fact, I believe a little experiment may weaken any attempts to escape."

"What are you going to do?" she looked concerned now, as a force field went up around her

"Experiment 1.0." he spoke into, what Sarah presumed was, a recorder on his wrist "Human female, resistance for need to oxygen."

"No!" she cried out, the reality of the situation setting in "Please, no." she struggled against the chains, feeling the air becoming scarce. She took a large breath and tried to retain as much air as she could. She also tried to do her best to think that she didn't need oxygen. The Doctor used to hypnotise her when they were in situations like this, Why had she never asked him to teach her? She felt her legs go weak and her vision went black.

…

Harry watched as Sarah collapsed against the pillar because of the lack of oxygen. The Sontaran simply laughed as she fell backwards. The force field went up and Sarah let out a large gasp for air but her eyes remained closed.

"Get your rest." He said menacingly "You will need it." With that he left

Harry approached Sarah, and checked her pulse. She was alive, just. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her up to lean against the pillar, so she was no longer simply hanging by wrists.

"Sarah." He spoke quietly "Sarah, open your eyes for me."

She didn't respond but turned her head towards him, as if she was going to say something back. Her eyes opened only marginally.

"Where's the sonic, Old Girl?" he asked hoping she would be able to answer. She looked over to her left pocket. He found it and was about to release her but heard the Sontaran returning and had to hide. The Sontaran came back round the corner with a kicking hostage in tow.

"Get off me!" the man cried, struggling against the Sontaran's grip

"Be quiet human." He ordered throwing him against a pillar next to Sarah

"Who are you?"

"My identity is of no importance." Was the reply he received, as his wrists were shackled to the other side of the pillar

"What are you going to do?" he asked, the fear in his voice evident

"You will become part of my experiments." The Sontaran supplied "Like the female here."

The man said nothing but it was easy to tell that he was scared.

"I shall return and then you will be important." He strode off the same way he had come

After he had gone Harry came out from his hiding place and thought it would be a good idea to introduce himself. He went behind his impending new friend and put a hand over his mouth to stop him from crying out but there was still a muffled cry against his hand.

"Sh." He walked around to face him "Quiet or he'll here us."

"Who are you?" he said hurriedly, now visibly shaking

"My name's Harry Sullivan." He tried to sound as calm as possible "You?"

"Max Waters." he answered simply, still not fully trusting

"Nice to meet you. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Harry informed him

"Why are you here then?" Max asked accusingly

"This is my friend, Sarah." He gestured over to her "We got caught up in our friend's rampage, just like you."

"What is it?" he continued "Is it alien?"

"Yes. He's a Sontaran."

"Sontaran?" he repeated

"That's the one. Alien soldiers, if you like." He smiled "Now, I want you to do something for me."

"What?" he looked confused

"I need you to look after Sarah here." He said "She's rather precious to me."

"Can't you get us out?" he sounded desperate

"I need to go and get some reinforcements."

"What if he starts his experiments?" Max asked, scared of his fate

"If he does then try your best to resist." He tried to ease the man's anxiety "Don't worry. I'll be back." He walked over to Sarah, who had slipped back into unconsciousness and took her car keys out of her pocket "I promise."

 **Thanks for reading and please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Next chapter. As ever, hope you enjoy. I borrowed a few characters from The Sontaran Stratagem as it was the nearest UNIT appearance for the time I'm trying to get. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the lateness.**

 **Chapter 16**

Harry sat in one of the large armchairs in the Brigadiers sitting room. He had, at first, tried UNIT directly but they wouldn't listen to him. Apparently just because you gave an organisation almost 10 years of loyal service and saved the world on several occasions, it counted for nothing. So he had decided it was better to try indirect action instead. Maybe the Brig would have a little more influence than him. The room was well furnished and there were many old nick knacks, some that he recognised from the man's office, when they had worked together. There was a particular photo he was drawn to. It showed a little girl, with the Brigadier. He let out a laugh as he saw his friend with a party hat and a grim smile on his face. He didn't seem to be enjoying the situation.

"Something funny Sullivan?" a voice said behind him

"Not at all." He replaced the photograph "You look very fetching."

"My daughters fault." He grumbled, sitting in the chair opposite "She thought her father needed to look more 'party-like'."

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Little Kate." He smiled, wistfully "She's the apple of my eye and I'm not afraid to admit it. Of course she's not little anymore. All grown up now and doing her bit to save the world."

"I'm sorry to pull you from your memories Alistair but this isn't a social call." He said regretfully

"Oh?" he looked curious

"I need the help of UNIT but they wouldn't listen to me, so I thought you could help."

"How?"

"I need your influence to get some men to mount an assault on an abandoned council estate." He pleaded

"I presume there's a reason for this." He looked sceptical

"A Sontaran has landed there and is experimenting on people" he elaborated "and Sarah's stuck in the middle of it."

"Well, that puts a different perspective on it." he admitted "UNIT didn't give you any help, you say?"

Harry nodded sadly.

"Well there's not much I can do then." He said with a sigh

"But this is Sarah. Our Sarah!" he insisted standing up in anger and gesturing wildly with his hands about

"I think she's rather more _your_ Sarah, than anyone else's." Alistair replied, with a smug smile

"Well we can't leave her to die." He dismissed the comment "It's not just her now. The Sontaran's captured someone else. A young man, by the name of Max Waters. If we leave them, then we're committing them both to death!"

The Brigadier was silent for a moment.

"Please." He was practically begging now "There's nobody else I can rely on."

"Alright." He sighed, getting up "I'll see what I can do. You better come along too." He gestured "Having two old soldiers might help the cause."

…

As the Brigadier flashed his UNIT pass at anyone who asked for ID, they got into the headquarters pretty easily but once they asked to see the commanding officer, they hit a wall.

"Just let us see him." Harry spoke angrily

"I'm sorry Sir but Colonel Mace is very busy." The young corporal replied

"Look lad," The Brigadier started "I did your job once and barring senior officers from talking to the CO was never part of it!"

"There's nothing I can do. He's in a very important meeting."

"I don't care!" He grabbed the boys' jacket and raised him off the ground "People are in danger and I'm not going to stand here doing nothing while they die!"

"Alistair, put him down." Harry tried to force his friends hand down "Violence is not going to get us anywhere."

He eventually put him down but not before nearly lifting him even higher up.

"The CO, if you please." He grunted

The Corporal scurried away into the Colonel's office, straightening his jacket as he ran.

"Was that necessary?" Harry asked, with an incredulous look

"Do you want to save Sarah or not?" he asked in reply

"Of course but nearly killing Corporal's is not the way to go about it."

"It is if you want to get anything done." He grumbled

What he said suddenly came to fruition, as Colonel Mace stepped out of his office.

"Ah, finally!" The Brigadier shouted "Where have you been man, this is an emergency!"

"Good afternoon, Sir Alistair." The Colonel was respectful enough to respect his superior "What can I do for you today?"

"We'd like to borrow some men for an assault on an abandoned council estate." Harry interrupted

"And you are?" Mace asked

"Sullivan." He extended his hand "Lieutenant Surgeon Harry Sullivan. UNIT MO, back in the 70's."

"Are you going to help us or not?" Alistair questioned

"I can't just lend you some people, without a reason." He replied

"Sontaran's." the Brigadier responded "Is that a good enough reason."

…

Sarah slowly came back to consciousness but she still felt groggy. She managed to plant her feet securely on the floor and push herself up to a stand.

"You're awake."

Sarah turned her head at the unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you?" she managed to mumble

"Max Waters. Nice to meet you." he smiled "I would have liked it to be under better circumstances but still."

"Were you put here by the Sontaran?" she asked

"Yes, he says we're going to be part of his experiments." He informed her

"Mmm." She hummed "I've already been the subject of a rather unpleasant one." Her head shot up, as she remembered "Harry?"

"You're friend, Mr Sullivan?"

"Yes." She looked concerned "Do you know where he is?"

"Gone and left us." He said sadly

"No, Harry wouldn't do that." She argued back "He wouldn't."

"Reinforcements my arse." His irritation evident

"Reinforcements." She sighed in relief

"There are no reinforcements." He told her "Who could fight against aliens?"

Sarah simply grinned, knowing the answer with certainty "UNIT."

"What?" he looked confused

"It doesn't matter," she laughed "just don't give up on the reinforcements."

"They're not coming." He repeated

"Of course they are." she tried to make him feel secure about their position "I know Harry and I trust that he will come back with help."

"You can trust him all you like, I'll rely on myself." He tried to wriggle out of the chains but failed miserably

"You can try all you like. You won't get free." She explained "It takes time and a rock to get the chains off, even then you still have the manacles on your wrists."

"What would you know?" he continued trying

"Believe it or not this is the second time today I've been captured by a Sontaran."

"You managed to escape then." He said hopefully "How?"

"Patience and a bit rock." She repeated

"Great." he fell back against the pillar in defeat "So there's no way out."

"We wait." She said simply

"For how long exactly?"

"Until the Sontaran gets bored of us." She shrugs "Or when we are rescued."

"And if we aren't rescued?" he asked

"Then we die." She said morosely

"Fantastic!" He yelled sarcastically

Before she could tell him to shut up the Sontaran returned. He had a smile on his face, which was severely unnerving for the two in the manacles.

"It is time for the next experiment."

…

Two UNIT jeep, along with Sarah Jane's Fiagro drew up on the edge of the council estate. Harry and the Brigadier, got out of the car and went to meet Colonel Mace and his reinforcements.

"How many Sontaran's are we looking at?" the Colonel asked. The files had been pulled from the archives on Sontaran's but he had no idea how lethal they were on if they posed more of a threat in groups

"Only one." Harry answered "He's still dangerous though."

"You've brought two groups of my troops, to an abandoned council estate, to fight one Sontaran." He looked irritated

"That's about the size of it." Alistair commented, shooting an annoyed look the man's way

"UNIT is a very busy organisation, we have more to do than stop Sontaran's." he sighed tiredly

"Your duty is to defend the Earth from alien invasion and protect people." Alistair said through gritted teeth "This is a situation for which UNIT was created!"

"UNIT has moved on since its creation, Sir Alistair."

"Well, you're here now." Harry pointed out "Least you could do is help us out."

"I suppose."

"How are we going to go about this?" he looked to the Brigadier for help

"You and me can go in there and try and find his prisoners and we can take a few men with us." He replied

"To be fair, Sir Alistair, yourself and Lieutenant Sullivan are not members of UNIT and this is now a UNIT investigation." Mace informed them

"You can't leave us out of this." Harry's tone verged on anger

"I agree!"

"You can't go in without me, anyway." He continued and the Colonel raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his explanation "You don't know where you're going and you can't go in without him," he pointed to Alistair "because his military experience is invaluable."

The Brigadier grinned at the argument as Harry triumphantly folded his arms across his chest, knowing Mace couldn't argue against that.

"Fine." He still sounded annoyed at the decision but accepted it "I insist on coming with you, though. UNIT would probably never forgive me if I was responsible for the death of the famous Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart."

"Come on then." Alistair clapped the man on the shoulder "The more we stand here chatting, the more likely they are to be dead."

…

Sarah and Max, had now become part of the Sontaran's next experiment. The aim of this one was to find out how resistant humans were to extreme temperatures. They had already been through extreme heat and were now experiencing extreme cold. Their bodies were shutting down, with blood going straight to the heart to try and keep them alive but they had managed to stay awake.

"Come on Max." Sarah stuttered through her chattering teeth "Stay awake."

"So…..cold." he managed

"Someone will find us." She repeated "I promise."

He didn't reply and Sarah looked over to him, saw that his eyes had fallen closed and she sighed, putting her head back against the pillar in defeat. She hoped above hope that Harry would have returned by now and she still had faith in him but her belief was slowly being diminished. What was taking him so long to gain those reinforcements? He was still in touch with UNIT and they surely would have listened to an old officer. The Doctor would have come to save her by this point. She shut her eyes and tried to focus on something other than the cold which was giving her goose bumps on her goose bumps. She had been to Antarctica, for goodness sake, and yet she was still shivering at this, artificial cold that the Sontaran had created. Sarah turned away from her companion and thought she saw a movement around the corner of a nearby wall.

"Hello." She spoke quietly, hoping to still be able to attract their attention "Is there anyone there?"

This time, she definitely heard the rustle of clothing and the sound of guns clicking. She was now slightly scared. This could easily be the reinforcements she had been hoping for. On the other hand it could be more Sontaran's ready to run their experiments on them. She closed her eyes and slumped against the pillar pretending to play dead. She knew that this would be one of the only things that potentially got her out of this situation alive. She heard the approach of footsteps coming closer to her. They stopped before her and she then heard the ricochet of bullets against metal. She nearly let out a gasp, hoping the bullets hadn't struck the manacles of her friend and a stray one had hit him. There was a moment when she felt the cold edge away and some slight relief filled her muscles. She then felt warm hands on her face. She opened her eyes and found the welcome face of Harry Sullivan.

"Oh, Harry!" she half shouted in relief "Oh, thank God!"

"Hello Old Girl." He grinned, taking the sonic from his pocket and releasing her wrists. She fell into his arms and held him close, not wanting to let go and not registering the people around them "Your freezing." he pulled off his coat and did his best to put it round her shoulders

"I've never been so pleased to see you." she murmured into his shoulder "To see anyone."

"You're safe now Sarah." He whispered into her hair "I promise."

She finally took her head from his shoulder and noticed the people around them.

"Alistair." She managed a smile, finally unwinding herself from Harry

"How are you Miss Smith?" he returned the smile

"Who's this?" she pointed to the Colonel

"This is Colonel Mace. A UNIT CO." Harry told her, then lowering his voice "A bit uptight, wasn't exactly keen on our little expedition."

Sarah laughed then suddenly remembered her new friend. Taking the sonic from Harry, she went to release Max and before he collapsed to the ground, gently lowered him to the ground. Harry quickly went to work, checking vital signs.

"Pulse is a little slow but he should be alright." He confirmed

"I hate to ask Lieutenant Sullivan but where is this Sontaran?" Mace butted in

"He went back to his ship. To monitor the experiment," her eyes widened in realisation "Which probably means, he'll be on his way back. He'll know something's wrong. Colonel we have to go, now!"

Alistair and Harry picked Max up and carried him behind the corner, followed by Mace and his men. Sarah was the last to get behind the corner, before the Sontaran appeared. When he saw that his prisoners had escaped, he looked furious. He fired a shot into the wall near, where his prisoners were now hiding. They stood in silence, until there was the diminishing sound of footsteps. Sarah let out a sigh of relief.

"Has he gone?" Max had woken up but still seemed too weak to stand unsupported

"I think so Old Chap." The UNIT soldiers looked around the corner and confirmed Harry's suspicions

"Right," Mace took control of the situation "Jenkins, taken a small group of men and go and scout for this Sontaran. Kill if necessarily."

Jenkins, a junior corporal, nodded and set off with some men.

"You can't just go killing aliens." Sarah replied "Especially Sontaran's. They'll come to Earth and rain hell on us."

"What do you suggest we do Miss Smith?" the Colonel asked

"We reason with him." she argued

"We tried that with Styre, when we were with the Doctor. It didn't work Sarah."

"There has to be something." She tried but stopped when she heard guns firing and the sound of lasers "Oh God. The Sontaran has lasers, your men are going to be slaughtered!"

Jenkins suddenly came running back, with only a handful of the men he had left with "There's nothing we could do Sir. He's slaughtered us."

"They need to be out of there. We need to do this tactically." Alistair suggested

"How?"

"I go and talk to him and see if he'll give up and go home." Sarah answered but her proclamation was followed by a stunned silence

"What's protecting you from getting killed?" The Brigadier asked

"The fact I'm not carrying a gun. I'm not a threat." She explained "Anyone who carries a weapon is a threat to the Sontaran. I'm defenceless and therefore it may be easier to bargain with him."

"You're suggesting we treat him as if he's a wounded animal and approach it carefully and kindly?" they all looked confused at this approach

"In a way." She elaborated "Anyway, he has a weakness. One blow to the probic vent will knock him out for enough time to make sure he's no longer dangerous."

"He'll shot you." Mace put in

"Maybe" she brushed it off "but I'll take the risk."

"You have nothing to knock him out with." Harry pointed out "and you'd look a bit conspicuous carrying a cricket bat."

"I'll be fine." She repeated "Also, I've got the sonic." She buzzed it in his face but he swatted her hand away

"This is serious." His tone had become serious and stern "What happens if he kills you?"

"He won't."

"Will you listen for once." He took her hands "You're not the Doctor, you can't just go running into potentially life threatening situations. You have to think."

"I do think."

"That's the problem Sarah." He let her hands drop "Sometimes, I don't think you do. Luke's probably going out of his mind with worry. We didn't tell him we were going off to fight a Sontaran. What am I going to say to him, if I have to take you back dead?"

"Harry, stop talking like that." She stepped away from him

"I'm being honest." He snapped "This is reckless and dangerous."

"This is what the Doctor did." She told him

"Exactly." He made his point "Go, if you want but just remember your son and your friends and the people who rely on you. Remember they expect you to come home."

She watched him for a few seconds, trying to figure out why he had become so serious about this. She had never seen him like this. He had always kept such a positive tone when they were travelling with the Doctor. He had saved her several times and still managed to be happy to a certain extent. She could not figure out his mood now. She had thought she had known him and yet here was something new about him. All he had said was true and she knew it but she couldn't let the Sontaran kill any more people.

"I'm sorry." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek "I have to stop him."

 **Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter seemed long for me. Hope this is slightly shorter but not too short. Just right hopefully. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 17**

Harry watched as Sarah ran off to go and face the Sontaran. Why did that woman have to be so damn stubborn? She had already been injured and tortured today and now she was running towards her death. Why did she think that she could always dodge certain death like the Doctor? There had been close shaves, in their travels with the Doctor but it hadn't been enough to put her off alien hunting and voluntarily putting herself into life threatening situations. He was no better, going off on secret missions for NATO, where he could have died several times but at least that was structured. What the Doctor had done was simply running around and hoping for the best. That had been reckless. This was reckless.

"Are you not going to go after her?" Alistair asked, astonished that he was just standing and watching

"She doesn't need me." He dismissed "She's been fine on her own for this long. I'm sure she'll do a splendid job." He turned to the others "You should probably get Mr Waters to go and get some medical attention."

"Jenkins, take Mr Waters back to UNIT and get him checked over in the medical bay." Mace spoke to one of his soldiers

"What about Sarah?" Max intervened, before letting the UNIT soldiers lead him away "You can't leave her to die."

"You heard her, she'll be fine." He repeated, sick of people asking him what he was going to do "Get better soon."

He couldn't say anymore as the UNIT soldiers were now guiding him back to the jeeps. Once again, quiet settled over the group of soldiers. Nobody wanted to point out the friction between Harry and Sarah and risk making it worse.

"I know you and Sarah don't exactly see eye to eye but now really isn't the time to hold a grudge." The Brigadier tried again "Yes, the woman is reckless but she does it for the right reasons."

"She doesn't think of the consequences, though." He replied "If she dies…" he trailed off unsure of what he was going to say next

"Well we have to make sure she doesn't die." He pointed out the solution "Come on Harry. She might not think it but she needs help."

"She's Sarah Jane Smith. A staunch feminist and defender of the earth. She doesn't need our help." He scoffed

"Dear God man." His friend sighed "Just go after her. For the fact you love if her, nothing else!"

Harry turned sharply at this comment.

"Don't give me that look." He rolled his eyes "It couldn't be more obvious, if you wrote it across your forehead in fluorescent paint! Now go for heaven's sake." He pushed the man forward with a frustrated sigh "I'll come with you. Now come on."

…

Sarah walked through the complex, as calmly as she could. She didn't want to appear as if she was afraid of the Sontaran, even though deep down she still remembered what she had felt when encountering Linx for the first time back in the 13th Century. She wasn't afraid to admit that she had been terrified when she first saw him with his armour off. Off course, she shouldn't have been so shocked. She had already stowed away in the TARDIS for the first time and discovered that the Doctor was an alien and that he travelled through time and space. That should have sufficiently prepared her for meeting aliens but every time she meet a new alien she felt a mixture of fear and excitement. This encounter was principally made up of fear though. Fear of what this Sontaran may do, if she was unable to convince him to return to Sontar. If he would rage war on Earth and experiment on more people, then she would have to stop him. Any way she could, even if this meant murder. She knew the Doctor had always wanted to find a more humane way to stop a monster and only resorted to murder if it was the last thing to do but Sontaran's were vicious and a race bent on war. She was lost in her thoughts and as she turned the corner, she gasped in surprise, as she saw the Sontaran, working around his ship. She quickly retraced her steps and hid back around the corner. She tried to think what to do but came up with nothing. He had the upper hand in this area, with his ship and most likely having set traps to protect his ship. She felt for the sonic lipstick in her pocket and once again peeked around the corner. If she could cause some description of damage to his ship or even his weapon then, she would have the advantage. She extended the sonic round the corner and aimed it at his ship, hoping for the best. There was a flurry of sparks and the sounds of cursing.

"Now maybe we can talk, without you threatening me." She stepped out from around the corner, as the Sontaran whipped round at the sound of her voice

"Female, you have returned." He sneered "How did you escape?"

"Not easily but I managed." She deflected the question

"The soldiers," he brought the subject up "you brought them."

"Yes." She told him

"A likely story." he brought the gun up but she quickly brought the sonic out and yet another explosion of sparks erupted "What is that?"

"A sonic disrupter." She answered with a smug smile

"Earth has not yet mastered sonic technology." He informed her "Where did you get this?"

"An old friend of yours. The Doctor."

A slice of fear crossed the Sontaran's face at the name "The Time Lord." He snarled

"Yes." She replied "Scared yet?"

"Do not taunt me female." He growled "I could still kill you."

"Or you could return to Sontar." She suggested

"Why should I?" he asked

"Because I'm asking nicely." She said seriously

"Do not try to bargain with me human!" he shouted, picking up the gun and trying to fire it.

She smiled victoriously "Return to Sontar and don't come to Earth again."

"A Sontaran would rather die than return home in defeat." He scoffed "If I cannot continue my mission then I shall take you down with me."

"How?" she looked confused "You've got no weapons, no way of killing me."

"Then I shall take you back to Sontar with me as a prisoner." He sneered, grabbing her wrist

"What will that achieve?" she tried to get her wrist released but his grip was too tight

"We will be able to use you to get to the Doctor." he replied "His weakness has always been his friends."

"I haven't seen him for years. He probably won't even remember me." She kept fighting his grip

"If that is the case then you shall simply be executed when we return to Sontar." He threw her down to the ground "Your death shall be a warning to all through the Universe, that the power of the Sontaran Empire cannot be defied."

She raised her arms above her head in defence but before he could drag her to the ship there was a gun shot and a groan from the Sontaran, as he fell to the ground next to her. Sarah let out a sigh of relief.

"Still think you're alright on your own."

She looked up and saw, the Brigadier, Colonel and Lieutenant standing in front of her looking amused at her circumstances.

"Don't look so smug." She snapped, getting up and turning to the Sontaran "You've just committed murder."

"I apologise for saving your life." Mace replied sarcastically

They all turned to the Sontaran. He had turned to his side and was slowly breathing his last.

"The honour." He whispered on his final breath "The glory." His eyes closed and his head fell back as he died

"What do we do now Miss Smith?" the Colonel broke the silence

"We send him home." She replied "There's nothing else we can do."

They lifted him up into his space pod and Sarah did her best to input co-ordinates for Sontar. She sealed the pod and they backed up as it took off with a large cloud of smoke. Sarah finally turned to Harry and there was a tangible tension between them. She slowly approached him and stopped just before she reached him. They stood toe to toe, the silence stretching between them. She lifted her hand, curled up her fist and punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder, knowing it would hurt.

He backed away, rubbing his shoulder trying to ease the pain "Sarah-" but before he could continue, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. He didn't hesitate in returning the embrace.

"Sorry." She murmured "You were right. I don't listen and I'm reckless but there was always someone there to catch me. My aunt, the Doctor, K9, Luke, Clyde, Maria, Rani and now you. I've never _not_ had someone to catch me." She didn't lift her head "I know I should listen but" she paused, letting a small laugh "well, I don't know why I don't listen. I've just never been very good at it."

"Ssh." He whispered in reply "I know you don't listen and you're stubborn and quiet a lot of the time you really are very reckless but l wouldn't have you any other way. Stubborn, reckless, bossy Sarah Jane."

"Oi." She pulled her head up, but all he could do was chuckle

"My Sarah Jane." He grinned

"I'm nobody's Sarah Jane but my own." She said grumpily but didn't protest further

"Home?" He asked

"Home." She answered "Alistair, see you later." She clapped him on the arm "Colonel Mace, thanks for your help. Hopefully we won't meet again, nothing personal, I promise."

"Until the next time, Sarah Jane." The Brigaider waved "Sullivan?"

"Hm?" Harry turned back

"Look after her."

"She looks after me." He replied with a smile "Except cooking. She's still hopeless."

"Well," Sarah popped her head back round the corner "there's likely going to be a very grumpy and hungry 15 year old facing us when we get back."

…

Luke had been searching for Sarah Jane and Harry for quite a while now. He had found evidence of them being here, finding a stone cold, cup of tea on his bedside cabinet but apart from that, they had seemed to have vanished. He had only gone round to Rani's for an hour or two, to help her finish her physics homework and to be interrogated by Gita, as it seemed she still didn't know enough about 13 Bannerman Road's newest resident. To be honest that had taken quite a while and the endless questions had seemed to go on for hours. He had sent Clyde and Rani a text to see if they could come over and help him figure out where they had vanished too. As he entered the attic, Luke heard the exasperated voice of Mr Smith.

"Do be quiet."

"What's going on?" he asked confused

"Greetings Master Luke." K9 greeted

"Good afternoon Luke, is there anything _I_ can do for you?" Mr Smith replied

"Where's mum and Mr Sullivan?" the teenager continued

"They are not in the building, master." K9 put in

"I guessed that, thank you." Luke snapped slightly frustrated "I want to know where they have gone."

"They left around three hours ago." Mr Smith pulled up a map of a council estate Luke didn't recognise "Alien presence was detected in this area."

"What kind of alien presence?" he was curious now

"Alien technology confirmed as Sontaran." K9 answered

"Sontaran? The same Sontaran from this morning?"

"No but the pod did belong to the same battle fleet." The Xylok answered

"So, this morning was an advance party." Luke guessed

"It does not seem this way. There is no evidence of any Sontaran invasion fleet."

"And they've gone after the Sontaran." He deduced

"Correct." K9 finalised

"They didn't think to wait for help." He sighed, annoyed at his mother's recklessness. She had been injured earlier that day for goodness sake "She didn't stop and think."

"The mistress does not think, when it comes to alien invasions." K9 added

"She simply does." Luke finished "How long did you say they've been gone, Mr Smith?"

"Around 3 hours."

"That's long. Uncharacteristically long for mum." He sounded concerned "What if something's gone wrong? What if they've been hurt?"

"I'm sure Sarah Jane is safe." Mr Smith tried to comfort him

"What about Harry?" he asked, noticing Mr Smith had missed over him

"Master Harry, seemed like someone who would be good in a crisis." K9 replied "He has fought aliens before."

"Of course, he travelled with the Doctor as well." Luke comforted himself through this slightly but there was still an underlying feeling of dread

He sat on the steps and petted K9, even though he was a metal dog there was some comfort in having him there. Artificial intelligence had been his friend since he had been born, Mr Smith and then K9. He had mum, Clyde, Maria and Rani when it came to human emotions and when he needed distraction he had K9 and Mr Smith to play chess with and discuss the laws of physics with. This was a time that he needed distraction.

"Mr Smith?"

"Yes, Luke."

Before he could ask how gravity in other universes worked, there was a slam of the front door and the sound of voices that he recognised. He jumped up and ran down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Mum." He cried out when he saw her

"Luke?" she looked up at him confused, as he ran down the remainder of the stairs and launched himself into her arms. She closed her arms around him but still confused about the situation. Luke then moved from one adult to the other, hugging Harry who reciprocated with a smile

"Are you alright, Luke?" Sarah looked confused

"Mr Smith told me about the Sontaran." He replied, finally letting go of Harry "I thought you'd been injured or killed."

"We're alright." Harry put a hand securely on his shoulder

"Of course we are." She gave him little smile

"I was worried." He said, keeping his eyes on his feet "You've been gone hours."

"We'll always be back at some point." She pulled him into another hug

"What happened?" he asked curious to know what had happened

"Nothing much." She grinned "Just a Sontaran hell bent on taking over the world and trying to experiment on people to find out the weakest points of humans."

"Just another day." Harry added

Luke gave a laugh and she slung her arm around his shoulders.

"Who's for food?" she asked

"Are you cooking now?" Harry looked curious and Luke looked very concerned

"Well I could attempt it."

"NO!" Luke and Harry both shouted at once

"I think we would all like the kitchen to stay standing" Harry warned her "And if you even attempt to cook anything, I will have to forcibly remove you from the kitchen."

"Whose house is this?" she turned to him, folding her arms

"Who can cook?" he matched her pose

"Sorry mum," Luke crossed to stand next to him "I have to agree with Harry."

She frowned deeply but admitted defeat.

"Fine," she said grumpily "I won't try and cook anything."

"Good. Go and get some rest, Sarah."

"I'm fine." She insisted "I'll go and talk to Mr Smith."

"Keep warm." He shouted back "Keep my jacket on or get a jumper."

"I'm not cold." She called back but didn't take his jacket off

"You were freezing earlier."

"I'm fine now."

"Who's the medical professional?" he asked sounding smug

"I'll kill you later." She said from the top of the stairs "Come on Luke. Let's see if Sontar has declared war on us yet."

 **Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**More of the kids and Sarah Jane and Luke this time. Hope you like.**

 **Chapter 18**

"Thank you, Mr Smith." Sarah finished debriefing Mr Smith on the Sontaran and took off Harry's jacket, draping it over the chair at her desk. They found that the Sontaran had not made it to Sontar but had in fact burned up in the atmosphere before he could reach Sontar.

"It's better that way." Luke shrugged "This way Sontar will never know what happened."

"Maybe." She went along with the theory but knew the Sontaran's wouldn't be placated for long

"Will they be back?" he was confused at her uncertainty

"Well, they might come looking for him at some point." She answered, sitting on the sofa with a sigh

"Then we'll be ready for them." He sounded determined

"I only said might." She said with a grim smile "Hopefully, he will just be another lost Sontaran."

He nodded but didn't say anything, as he fell down next to her. There was a moment of silence as Luke avoided his mother's gaze.

"What's wrong?" she nudged his arm

"Nothing." He dismissed

"I've known you since you were born Luke." She pointed out

"It was only 3 years, 5 months, 2 weeks and 6 days ago." He told her

"Point is I've known you all your life and I know when something is worrying you." she finished

"It's not important." He brushed it off

"Of course it's important. If it's bothering you." she looked concerned now

"It's just…" he paused "I was so worried about you both." He stopped again "Anything could have happened."

"It alright." She smiled, pushing his chin up "Hey, we're alright." She secured him

"What would happen though, if you or Harry were hurt or injured?"

"You would have everyone here" She offered "and we would get better eventually."

"What if you didn't?" he continued

"I will always do my best to get home to you. Safe and sound." She tried

"I know but sometimes I get really worried about you, mum."

"You think I'm not worried about you?" she asked, trying to keep it light "I do my best not too but I do. I worry about you all. When we're facing off against aliens, I worry what's going to happen, if we're going to be killed, what will happen if I don't get you all home in one piece."

"So, it's normal to be worried?" he still wasn't sure, human emotions were so complicated

"Of course it is." She took his hands in hers "Especially with people you love and care for."

"What about people we've known for a few days?"

"You can easily worry." She said, knowing what he was talking about "You begin to care about people."

"Worry doesn't stop though." He revealed

"It never does. No matter how old you get." She laughed, easing the tension she saw on Luke's face "But emotions are the way you know you're alive."

"I'm sure the Doctor must have said that at some point." He murmured

"You don't think I can come up with something original?" she looked offended

"You get all your best lines from the Doctor." He smiled

"I do not!" she insisted, she slapped his arm as they laughed

They were interrupted when some familiar faces turned up at the door.

"Visitors for you Luke." Harry stepped aside and Rani and Clyde rushed in

"Hey, we got your message." Clyde announced himself

"What's wrong?" Rani asked

"It doesn't matter now." He dismissed, getting up from the sofa

"So, I've come over for nothing." Clyde groaned "I walked all that way."

"Stop moaning." Rani slapped his arm "He's our friend we're meant to be supportive."

"I don't want to walk all the way back, though." He moaned

"Goodness sake Clyde." Sarah looked exasperated already "You live four streets away."

"That's so far though." The teen complained

"Sit down for goodness sake." Luke moved over on the sofa and Clyde and Rani sat down as best as they could

"Urghh finally." Clyde moaned, sinking onto the sofa but quickly quietened down, with the looks he received "Can we stay for a bit?"

"Fine," Sarah conceded, getting up "just don't use Mr Smith or K9 to do your maths homework again."

"When have I ever done that?" Clyde looked offended

"When haven't you?" Rani asked

"Alright, alright." He stopped pretending "I promise, I won't do it again."

"Hm." Sarah hummed in ascent, still not taking him seriously but leaving them to it

"So," Rani turned to Luke "Why did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter now anyway."

"Does that mean we can stay for dinner?" Clyde butted in

"Will you shut up." She shoved his arm "We're meant to be supportive friends!"

"I'm not very good at supportive, unless someone feeds me." Clyde told her

"I don't need support now." Luke insisted "I'm fine."

"Tell us anyway."

"Is it about your new lodger?" Clyde questioned, suddenly sitting up

"No." he shook his head "He's nice."

"Nice?"

"I don't know." He shrugged "He's good to talk to."

"Did he tell you where's he's been all these years?" Clyde looked smug, thinking he'd caught Luke out

"Yes actually." Luke turned the smug face back to him "He worked with NATO. Secret missions behind enemy lines."

"Oh please." Clyde scoffed, almost laughing "Is that the best he could come up with?"

"You shouldn't laugh Clyde." Rani said, annoyed

"A secret agent?" he repeated, the look on his facing saying everything

"Stop being so sceptical." She pushed him hard enough that he fell off the sofa

"Well, I suspect he can't prove it." Clyde replied, from his place on the floor

"He showed me a scar on his shoulder." Luke confirmed

"Really?" Rani looked curious, but Clyde simply rolled his eyes

"Shrapnel in the shoulder." He added

"So he's got a scar?" Clyde shrugged "Doesn't mean it was caused by shrapnel."

"Just shut up." Rani kicked him lightly in the shin

"I just find it all rather suspicious." He argued, before turning to K9 "What do you think boy?"

"Master Harry, is trusted by the mistress." He answered

"Mr Smith?"

"Mr Sullivan seems a trustworthy man. A precautionary medical scan I made, when first meeting Mr Sullivan confirms small traces of metal in his shoulder that could have been from shrapnel." The Xylok replied

"You liked him enough, when you were eating the bacon sandwiches" Rani pointed out

Clyde couldn't think of anything to counter this, so simply sat there sulking.

"Mum trusts him and I trust him." Luke said simply

"Good enough for me." Rani finalised, looking down to Clyde

"I suppose, I could try and trust him." he finally said

"It's not difficult Clyde." she joked, as Clyde murmured something incomprehensible

"Alright." He conceded "Maybe he is telling the truth. What did you want to talk to us about then?"

"Sontaran's." he said, a serious tone

"What about them?" Clyde looked up, his interest piquing

"They went to fight a Sontaran, while we were away." He nodded towards the door

"What?" Clyde sounded disappointed "We missed another opportunity to stop alien menaces."

"I was more concerned about their welfare." Luke brought the conversation back to where he had started

"Why, what happened?" Rani looked interested

"I don't know but they were gone for hours and I was just concerned they might have been hurt."

"Well, were there any tell-tale signs?" she asked "Bruises, blood, new scars."

"I don't think so." He shook his head, trying to think of anything unusual but they were interrupted by Sarah Jane before he could think of anything though.

"Alright?" Sarah asked, slightly confused at the concerned looks she was getting

"We just wondered if you were alright." Rani answered

"Of course." She smiled

"The Sontaran didn't hurt you then?" Luke asked, much too quickly

"Not badly." She said, after a long pause, picking up the jacket she had left on the chair

"What does that mean?" Luke looked confused

"It means, I'm fine." She replied, trying not to worry them

"But-" he tried again

"I'm fine." She reinforced, replacing the jacket over her shoulders "A little cold but fine."

Luke said no more but wasn't totally happy with the answer. He simply nodded at Sarah Jane.

"Did you manage to defeat him, without our help?" Clyde joked, lightening the mood

"Yes," she replied "we might have to replace you."

"You know you can't have the gang, without me." He looked offended "I'm the heart of it."

Rani scoffed at this.

"Well I can always make you laugh." He pointed out

"Your jokes aren't that good." She replied

"I am a master of comedy." He insisted, hurt by her accusation "Who saved us all from, Spellman?"

"You did." She admitted

"How did I do it?" he continued

"With your fantastic jokes." She stressed

"Thank you!" he finished with a smug smile

"Nobody is irreplaceable, Clyde." Luke pointed out

"Where are you going to get someone as witty as me, at such short notice?" he asked and owing to the silence that followed he knew he had won "I rest my case."

"I would prefer someone who didn't throw themselves, headlong at an alien, in hopes of trying to defeat it." Sarah told him

"Hypocrite." Harry's voice from the door made them all turn

"It's my job." She remarked

"As always." He sighed, coming into the room

"What do you mean by that?" she looked annoyed

"Who was it that ran head on into Think Tank and got captured by a giant robot?" he questioned

"I did." She spoke quietly

"Who?" he asked again

"I did!" she repeated

"And who went back to the Nerva Beacon and nearly got themselves killed by the Cybermen?"

"I did."

"And who-"

"Have you quiet finished?" she cut him off before he could list another reason

"I could go on." He simply said

"Giant robots?" Clyde looked sceptical

"Oh yes." Sarah nodded "The weapon of a Scientific Research Society, who wanted to start a nuclear war."

"And what are Cybermen?" Rani looked confused

"Do you remember the ghosts back in 2006?" Sarah asked

"The ghosts that turned into metal men." Rani remembered

"They were Cybermen."

"I remember." Harry recalled "It was terrible. They converted people into Cybermen."

"Or killed people." Clyde added

"They're ruthless and they won't stop until they get what they want." Sarah's tone was now serious

"So, like every other alien menace." Clyde smiled but the looks he got from the adults quickly wiped the smile off his face

"Cybermen are no joke." Harry snapped "They blow up planets and there innocent people just because it's a disadvantage to them."

"And they'll convert people, just to gain an army."

"The Cybermen were sent into the void by the Doctor." He said in his usual upbeat tone "There is nothing to fear, mistress."

Sarah smiled at K9.

"We know K9," Luke comforted the metal dog "we know."

"Point is Sarah," Harry brought the conversation, back to the point "you can't tell them not to run into danger, when _you_ do exactly that."

"It's different." She stated

"How?" Clyde asked

"You're children." She gestured over to them "When Harry and I were travelling with the Doctor, we were adults. The risks we took, we knew what we were doing. We knew the implications."

"And you're saying we don't?" Rani looked up

"No, it's just-"

"We know what we're doing when we fight aliens and save the world." Clyde continued

"Yes, but you've got families and parents that would hold me responsible if you got hurt." Sarah explained "I don't want you to be reckless because you're only children."

The silence that followed was almost deafening but was finally broken by Rani clearing her throat and pulling on Clyde's arm.

"We better be going." She stood up and dragged Clyde with her "Sorry, Sarah Jane."

"We don't mean to put ourselves in danger." He added "We do it because we want to help."

"I know." Sarah finally said, opening her arms to them

Rani immediately ran over to her and returned the hug she was offering. Clyde hung back for a moment. Sarah turned back to him, trying to get a smile out of him.

"Too old for a hug Clyde?" she asked

"I suppose not." He admitted and accepted the hug

"Don't I get a hug?" Luke asked

"Jealous?" Clyde grinned from over Sarah's shoulder but finally breaking out of the hug

"Alright, alright." Rani stopped Luke getting any closer to Clyde "Break it up."

"Get downstairs you lot." Harry solved the issue "There's some food on the kitchen table."

"She didn't make it did she?" Clyde pointed over to Sarah Jane, with a worried look

"Oi." She slapped him lightly

"It's safe." Harry clapped him on the shoulder

"Rude." She muttered, fussing with the sofa cushions

As she heard the sounds of the kids rushing down the stairs, she turned around with a sigh, to find an almost empty attic. Harry had gone back to leaning against the doorframe.

"Feeling any better?" he questioned

"Their safety isn't a joke." She said sternly, aggressively throwing a cushion onto the sofa, starting on the next one

"I know that," He took the cushion from her "but I don't think it's their safety that's bothering you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." she denied, grabbing the cushion back

"Yes, you do." He threw the cushion out of her reach "You believe the Doctor should have thought more about your safety." It wasn't a question

She sighed, knowing he was right "I suppose."

"He did care." He tried to make her feel better

"That's why he dumped me in Aberdeen." She reasoned, tears starting in her eyes "I saw him again a few years ago, you know. He didn't even give a proper explanation then."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sarah." He went to take her hands but she put her arms round his waist and placed her head in his chest

"Aberdeen!" she muffled into his shirt "How could he mistake, Aberdeen for Croydon?"

"You know what the Doctor's like." He replied, lifting her chin so he could see her face "He can't pilot the TARDIS properly, as much as he hates to admit it."

"I suppose I should be grateful, it wasn't another planet." She said murmured

"You're here now though, aren't you?" he took her hands "You've got a family to look after now. Those kids throw themselves into danger because they know you'll be there to rescue them when it all falls apart." He paused for a moment "Just like we did."

"What?" she looked confused

"Why did we always run into those impossibly dangerous situations?" he asked her

"Because, I knew someone would find me eventually." She admitted

"Exactly." He grinned "That's most likely how the kids feel when they run into dangerous situations."

"They're reckless because they trust me?" she worked through his logic

"Wasn't that what we did with the Doctor?" he argued

"Good point." She smiled "I have a duty of care, just like the Doctor."

"Yes but you also have to let them make decisions and mistakes, for themselves." He reminded her "Just the way that the Doctor let us, make our own mistakes."

"It's your responsibility now too, you know."

"Oh?"

"Three unruly teenagers." She simply explained "I need all the help I can get."

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life got on top of me and I haven't had time to update. I didn't forget about you though. Here's our characters having a bit of downtime.**

 **Chapter 19**

The evening had started to draw in and Sarah, Luke and Harry, were sitting at various points around the attic but there attention was being drawn to the chess board that stood between K9 and Mr Smith. The arguing between the two had finally gone too far and Luke had suggested a chess match to see which one was superior. There was a tense silence, flooding the attic as the only sounds came from Mr Smith or K9 relaying instructions to Luke, on where they would like their next piece moved. Sarah had long abandoned her article and the book that Harry had been reading, was now sitting discarded on the sofa next to him.

"When will you be making your next move Mr Smith?" K9 asked, noting the Xylok had been silent for several minutes now

"If I didn't have to deal with these constant interruptions, then I might be able to." Mr Smith snapped

"Your tone suggests a feel of frustration." K9 replied calmly "Would you like to admit you have been outmanoeuvred by a vastly superior mind?"

"I am not beaten yet." He said determinedly

"Are you sure?" K9 chirped out

"Certainly."

"There is no shame in it."

"Oh, be quiet you metal mutt!"

"Mr Smith?" Sarah looked shocked, as Harry laughed behind his book

"Apologies, Sarah Jane." The computer ground out

"And you can be quiet." Sarah slapped Harry on the arm

"Ow." He cried out at the assault he had just suffered but continued to laugh "Sorry, sorry."

"Harry, will you stop laughing!" she took the book away from him and hit him on the arm again

He continued to laugh but did his best to stifle his laughs "Sorry, it's just I never imagined the rise of the machines quite like this." He sniggered

"They aren't machines, its sophisticated technology." She told him

"Very sophisticated technology." Luke added, moving the queen in accordance with Mr Smith's orders

"Finally Mr Smith." K9 moved his ear, almost laughing at the supercomputer, before giving orders for Luke to move his bishop and take the recently moved queen "You're move."

There as a large silence, as they all looked to see Mr Smith's next move. The Xylok was still silent, calculating what if he could see any moves that were valid. He struggled but finally managed to find a move he could actually make, with Luke moving his desired piece but then quickly having it taken by K9.

"Check." The dog said proudly

Mr Smith's circuitry chipped, almost like a growl, as he realised what had happened, before asking Luke to move the king to safety. K9 was in swift pursuit now, following the Xylok's king around the board, constantly forcing him, to helplessly run in fear of losing the game.

"You cannot simply run away." K9 told the supercomputer

"I am not running away," he argued "I am figuring out a strategy."

"As I said previously, there is no shame in saying you have been beaten." K9 repeated, once again putting Mr Smith's king into check

"And I will tell you again, I am not beaten yet."

After a brief moment of silence, after Mr Smith's last move, K9 twitched his ears and made his final move.

"Check mate." He said victoriously

"I think you're beaten Mr Smith." Sarah did her best not to laugh

"Well my function is not to play chess." He commented "It is to protect the world."

"He has got a good point, mum." Luke added

"My job is also to protect, people." K9 moved towards the supercomputer "The difference is that I can also win a chess match."

"Alright then, you two." Sarah called to the artificial intelligence, sensing an argument brewing "No lasers in the attic please, I like my possessions as they are, not small piles of dust."

"The furniture is quiet nice, where it is." Harry commented "I'd hate to see any of it go."

"On another subject," Luke tried to turn their attention away from blowing the attic to pieces "any more Sontaran invasion plans that can be picked up Mr Smith?"

"Nothing to report, Luke."

"We'll just have to have a quiet evening for once." Luke sighed, almost sadly

"Make the most of it." Sarah said from the desk, her focus back on the article "It's more than likely that we'll have some description of alien life coming after us, soon enough."

"Well, we wouldn't want it to get boring." Harry joked and gaining a laugh from Luke

"I'm serious." She replied but not without a smile "Enjoy the night off."

"We'll do our best."

"I may have a suggestion." Mr Smith put in "There is a small group of meteors passing over Earth. They will arrive in 10 minutes."

"There's no danger is there?" Sarah sat up

"I do not believe so." Mr Smith secured them that there was no threat

Luke jumped up from his position, next to the chess board and ran over to the telescope, waiting eagerly for the meteors to pass over.

"Give it a few minutes."

"The meteors are in fact visible with the naked eye. I suggest you go out to the garden and watch them there." Mr Smith advised them

Luke once again jumped up eagerly and ran for the stairs, before turning back to drag Sarah and Harry from their seats.

"Come on." He whined, pulling at his mother's hand "By the time you get down the stairs the meteors will have passed over."

"Go on then." She ushered him down "We'll be there in a minute."

"We're very old." Harry told the boy, almost sadly

"I am not old!" she smacked his arm, watching as Luke ran off in front of them

"Well I definitely am." he grinned "So you must be."

"Have you quiet finished?" she asked, annoyed at him for being told she was old

"Yes, Sire." He mock saluted her, before gaining another slap

"If you're not careful you'll develop a bruise on that arm." She warned him

"Only if you keep abusing me." He looked hurt, rubbing his arm "Come on, let's go and see these meteors."

He ushered her down the stairs, and as they reached the back door of the garden, the meteors were just starting to fly past.

"Look, look." Luke pointed up at the sky, following them across the sky

Sarah and Harry followed Luke's glance across the sky, watching the meteors as they finally flew across the sky and out of sight.

"Do you think the Doctor's out there somewhere?" she asked, placing an arm around Luke's shoulders, before leaning back against Harry's chest

"Maybe." He shrugged "You know what he always said though, we were a tiny planet."

"He was fond of us though." She recalled

"He likes to visit us but I don't think this was his favourite planet."

"He visited so many he likely couldn't keep count." She said

Luke started laughing at the comment, which started the adults off as well. Soon they were all giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh shush, you two." Sarah scolded, doing her best not to laugh "It was only a simple comment."

"It is true though." Harry continued to laugh "He never stayed in one place long enough."

"He was UNIT's scientific advisor for a while, when the Time Lord's grounded him to Earth." She reminded him, watching as Luke retreated back to the warmth of the house

"I don't think he liked it here though." He told her "He called himself a tourist for a reason."

"He liked us well enough." She replied, slightly angry at his attitude

"He liked you. I don't think he was ever sure on me." Harry turned back to the house grumpily, heading for the door

"He did like you." she insisted, feeling the sudden chill of the evening

"Not really. I was the imbecile, as you may recall." He snapped, passing through the back door

She stood silently, the dark of the evening reflecting her thoughts. She was shocked by what Harry had said. The Doctor had liked him, of course he had. The Doctor liked all his companions, didn't he? He was abrasive of course but that was just his manner. Harry had sometimes just rubbed him up the wrong way. The two had very opposing characters and there was conflict between the two on every adventure but they still got along. She shivered against the cold and followed after Harry, back into the house. She found him leaning over the kitchen sink, his knuckles white with the force of his grip.

"Harry?" she approached him slowly, unsure of his reaction

"I'm sorry I snapped." He pushed back from the sink and turned to her face her "You didn't deserve it."

"Why did you then?" she asked before she thought about it

He looked shocked that she had asked but managed to come up with an answer "Because you always defend him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said angrily

"It means that I wonder why you're always on his side." He stated

"He's my friend!" she replied

"A friend who put you in impossibly dangerous situations and left you more than 500 miles from home." He reasoned

"He saved us more times than I can count." She told him

Harry sighed, dragging a hand over his face. The Doctor had always been a point that the two of them disagreed on. He had liked the Doctor, even if he had been reckless with other people's lives and saw him as an incapable imbecile. It was the fact that he played hero with other people's lives, which bothered him. He would send people into dangerous situations then rescue them, as the conquering hero.

"He cared for us." She pointed out

"He cared for you." he scoffed "I was more of a hindrance than a help, to him. Bet he was glad when I stayed behind in Scotland."

"He missed you."

"I find that hard to believe." He turned away

"What about when we saw you again, with the androids." She tried "He was happy to see you then."

"That's another thing." He started "He was meant to be taking you back to London, when I stayed behind in Scotland. I really wanted to be surprised when I got back to London and found that you weren't there but I wasn't. It's just typical of the Doctor."

"I don't understand, why you suddenly dislike him." Sarah had become more and more confused about Harry's attitude as the conversation went on

"I don't dislike him." he insisted "I just dislike the fact that he's hugely unreliable and his lifestyle is so dangerous."

"Fighting aliens is dangerous and he was only unreliable because the TARDIS was always playing up." She defended

"He couldn't pilot that TARDIS, even when he tried."

"Wandering doesn't always mean you have a destination." She explained

"He couldn't get it right even when he had a destination." He retorted

"You can't say that, when we never had a destination, during our travels." She answered back "When did we ever have a certain destination?"

Harry simply raised an eyebrow and gestured over to her. She knew his meaning but wouldn't accept it.

"He thought it was Croydon and it was fairly close."

"Fairly close?" he asked incredulously

"Well it could have been a different country or a different planet!" she shouted "When you've got the whole universe to choose from, the right country is pretty close."

"The other side of the country." He pointed out

"It wasn't you who was dumped and stranded in Aberdeen! If anyone knows the Doctor is unreliable then it's me!"

Harry was silent, letting her simply shout as much as she wanted. He knew better than to argue with her when she was angry. He simply waited for her to stop. When she finally calmed down, she slid down against the kitchen cabinets to the floor. He waited for a few moments to secure she was going to start shouting at him again, he sat down next to her but still didn't meet her eye.

"Sorry." He said quietly "I know the Doctor means a lot to you."

She didn't say anything in reply but he took this as a positive.

"Sometimes the Doctor had a dangerous life and the people around him are in danger." He continued "The people around him can get hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Not just physically." He said sharply before softening his tone "Emotionally. You were attached to him and then he simply leaves you Aberdeen. I suspect it hurts."

"Yes." She murmured, putting her head onto his shoulder

"That's why I worry." He pressed a kiss to her hair "If you keep thinking the Doctor will come back for you, then you're simply living your life waiting for something that might not happen."

"I met him again a few years ago actually." She said casually

"Really?" he looked at her surprised

"He wasn't our Doctor though."

"No more scarf and jelly babies?" he tried to lift the mood

"Exactly." She smiled "He'd changed. He had a new face and new companions."

"And how is the Doctor?" he asked not sure what he was going to get

"He's just the Doctor." She shrugged

"His companions?" he tried to be careful

"Rose and Mickey." She answered "They're good people. Great in fact."

"You're alright with that?" he asked delicately

"It was strange at first, to know I'd been replaced," She sighed sadly "but the Doctor keeps moving forward. So I did as well. I still miss him, I probably always will, but I've stopped waiting."

"That's good." He smiled

"Like you said. I can't waste my life waiting for the Doctor." She returned his smile "I need to get on with my life back here on Earth."

"Well considering we are on Earth, do you mind if we moved this conversation of the floor. I'm very old now and my knees are what they used to be." He chuckled

"Come on then." She got up with ease and pulled at his arm, as he groaned pushing himself up from the floor "So old, aren't you?"

"As I said, we both are."

"Shut it!" she shoved him towards the kitchen door "We are not old."

"Oh?" he questioned "What are we then?"

"Mature." She said, after a few moments of trying to think of the right word, with a smug smile

"That sounds much better than old." He slung an arm around her shoulders "More professional."

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the gap in updates. Recent events caught up with me but I've found some time again. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 20**

"Side still hurting?" Harry inquired, not looking up, as Sarah flinched getting up from the office chair

After their little argument, they had gone back to the attic and even when he had insisted she get some sleep, she told him that she needed to finish the article. Their compromise had been that he would let his medical opinions on sleep slide but only if she at least got ready for bed. So instead of forcing her downstairs, he had stayed up with her to finish the book, he had started. It was around half an hour to midnight and Sarah still hadn't finished the article.

"I'm quite alright, thank you." her voice was calm but there was an edge to it

"Alright, Old Girl." He put his hands up innocently, not wanting another argument

She managed to get down the steps and grab the extra pen that she needed but then ended up stuck at the bottom of the steps. Unable to move further without pain, she let out a huff and sat down on the steps. He looked up and saw her sat on the step and went over to her and sat next to her.

"Still alright?" he asked quietly

"Yes. Just getting my breath back." She replied, her tone once again verging on a snap "Just go back to your book."

"Fine." He backed away but she quickly caught his arm as he went

"Sorry." She sighed "I do need your help."

"You just don't like saying it." he tried and she nodded, confirming his suspicions "Come on then."

He put his arm around her waist and shoulder and helping her stand and limp up the stairs, back to her chair at the desk. As she sat heavily down on the chair, she looked up with thankful eyes.

"How have I managed without you, eh?" she smiled softly

"Remarkably apparently." He gestured around before taking his place back on the sofa

"I do try." She joked, going back to her work

She did her best to keep her focus but the longer she went on, the more the words blurred in front of her. She put the pen down with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" he asked

"I'm too tired for all of this." She said sadly

"What? Just articles or life?" he asked

"I simply meant I was too tired to finish this article tonight." She corrected him

"And here I was thinking that you were pondering our existence." He grinned

"It's far too late for that kind of thinking." She replied

"You should have gone to bed earlier then." He said, knowing he was running the risk of getting a slap

"You do like to repeat yourself." She turned to him, slightly annoyed

"Well, if you don't want me to repeat myself, then you should follow doctor's orders." He swiftly hit back

"Oh very clever." She chucked her notepad at him

"Very interesting." He flicked through the notepad keeping it just out of her reach

"Give it back." She strained to reach it from her position on the chair

"Only if you do what you're told." He held it as far from her as possible "Well?"

"Harry, give it back!" she made another, unsuccessful, snatch for the notepad

"You won't need it tonight, will you?" he flicked the edges of the pages

"Fine. If you give it back then I'll go to bed." She pleaded

"And you let me take a look at your side." He demanded

"I'm just tired." She insisted

"No examination, no notebook." He bargained with her "Your choice."

She folded her arms but nodded grumpily.

"Good." He walked up to her chair "Does madam think she can hobble down the stairs unassisted?"

"I'll be just fine." She gritted her teeth, pushing herself up to stand but she then fell back onto the chair with the effort "Maybe not."

"Come on then." He helped her up, the same way as before "Get you some rest."

…

"Ow!" she cried, as Harry placed her on the bed as softly as possible

"Sorry, sorry." He apologised "Let's have a look at the wound."

"Do you have to?" she moaned as she turned onto her side, pushing the bedclothes down

"Yes. It was part of the deal." He took the notepad out of his pocket and waved it in front of her

"Give it back then." She complained

"Here." He threw the notepad onto the pillow next to her

"Thank you." she grabbed it and quickly flicked through it "You haven't taken anything out of it have you?" she asked, suspicious of why she was getting it back so easily

"Would I do a thing like that?" he responded, gently peeling back the dressing

"I don't trust you an inch." She grimaced

"The perfect basis for any partnership." He replied offhand "It doesn't look too bad. Been keeping it clean?"

"You think that's a good question under the circumstances?" she turned to look at him

"Ask a silly question." He simply said "I'll redress it anyway. Don't move."

"Where am I going to go?" she called after him

"Knowing you, god only knows." He quickly returned with his medical bag

"I'm not likely to go far in this state." She gestured

"You might recall one point when the Doctor and I left you sleeping and you managed to end up in a totally different part of the ship." He told her

"When?" she asked confused

"The Nerva Beacon." He elaborated

"That," she raised herself on her elbow "was not my fault. It was a short range matter transmitter. It was more your fault than mine."

"You still managed to disappear." He made his point

"Well, I've checked and I'm sure my bed isn't a matter transmitter." She secured him

"You're totally sure." He joked, working quickly to clean and redress the wound while she was distracted

"I have been sleeping on this bed for quite a few years and I've never ended up anywhere different." She continued talking

"You always were a chatterbox, weren't you." he finished off dressing the wound

"What do you mean?" she was once again, confused

"It means you've been going on so much that I've managed to patch you up" He patted her shoulder "and you didn't even realise."

"Really?" she looked over at her side

"Nearly," he sealed the dressing with surgical tape "There we go."

"Ow." She pointedly said, as he put the last piece of tape on

"Would you rather I left it exposed and let it become infected?" he attempted to convince her she shouldn't be moaning "Then you'd really have something to complain about."

"I've never been very good at this medical stuff." She defended herself

"You should be grateful you've got me then."

"Mm." she hummed her agreement as she turned onto her back

"Now, get some sleep. You've had a long day and you're going to need it." he snapped his medical bag shut

"You're not my doctor." She reminded him

"I'm the best you've got."

"I don't want you to be my doctor." She repeated

"And here I was thinking I was needed."

"You are needed" She assured, hobbling over to him "but as I recall, relationships aren't allowed between doctors and their patients."

"Relationship?" he raised an eyebrow "Is that what the lady desires?"

"Maybe." She shrugged, but a smile was creeping at the corners of her mouth

"Only maybe." He looked disappointed

"Well, a lady has to keep her options open." She teased him, linking her hands behind his neck

"A lady who has been tortured and shot at by a Sontaran, needs some sleep." He said sensibly

"Spoilsport." She pushed herself up on her toes

"That's as may be but you need some rest." He cut her off before she could protest "We don't want you to get ill."

"I'm alright, really." she insisted but she was steered backwards towards the bed

"Yes, you will be," he agreed "after a goodnights sleep."

She scowled at him, as he pushed her shoulders back so she was lying on the bed.

"Now you close your eyes and go to sleep." He told her

"You're treating me like a child." She complained

"Well, if you will behave like one." He said before he had a chance to think

"Excuse me?" she looked up offended

"I'm joking. I'm joking." He tried to cover that comment

"You better be." She grumpily turned her head away

He pulled the bedcovers over her and sat lightly on the edge of the bed.

"Goodnight, Sarah."

When he didn't get a reply, he simply sighed, pressing a kiss to her cheek before getting up. Once he reached the door, he looked back briefly to see she still had her back to him. He turned off the light and was about to close the door, when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Goodnight Harry." She said softly

"Sleep well."

…

Harry was woken by a light knocking on his door. He groaned as he looked over at the time on the clock. He wondered if this was the time he was going to be woken up, every morning.

"Come in." he mumbled, just about managing to lift his head from the pillow

"Mr Sullivan?" Luke poked his head around the door

"How many times Luke. It's Harry not Mr Sullivan." He gestured for the boy to come in "What can I do for you at this time at night?

"It's mum." He said, entering the room properly

"What about her?" he asked, pulling on a dressing gown

"I just walked to the bathroom and passed her room and well," he paused "she's mumbling in her sleep. She's never done it before and I'm concerned, that well….." he trailed off

"I'll go and check on her." He pushed himself up from the bed

"Thank you." Luke thanked him, as they made their way into the darkened corridor "She's the only thing I've got."

"You've get me as well. Now get yourself back to bed" He confirmed, knocking lightly on Sarah's door before going in "Sarah?"

Luke had been right. She was muttering to herself and tossing and turning in the bedclothes. She had rolled to the far end of the bed and was dangerously close to falling off. He lay a hand on her forehead. She was warm but she wasn't feverish. She was muttering about the Sontaran's, Daleks, Cybermen and many other names of likely aliens that she had met, when travelling with the Doctor.

"Sarah, wake up." He turned on the bedside light and gently shook her by the shoulders

She didn't wake, instead squirmed on the bedsheets, trying to push off his hands. He tried to hold her still but there was nothing he could do to stop her from tossing and turning on the bed.

"Sarah, please," he pleaded with her "come on Old Girl."

This time, instead of tossing and turning, she hit out at him, trying to fight him off as if he was her enemy. Sarah's arms flailed and he did his best to avoid her fists. Her muttering had become louder now, rising to almost a shout.

"Sarah!" he held her wrists, doing his best to get through to her "Wake up!"

She suddenly started and opened her eyes. She looked shocked at the scene before her.

"Harry?" she was now confused at the situation she found herself in

"Oh, thank god." He sighed, sitting down on the bed next to her, releasing her wrists

"What happened?" she questioned

"You tell me." He looked to her for answers "Nightmare?"

"Maybe." She put a hand to her forehead "I don't know."

"You were muttering all sorts," he told her "about the Daleks, Cybermen, Sontaran's and a whole host of other things, I don't dare to go into."

"After today, after the Sontaran's torture," she said quietly "it all just came flooding back. Everything from the travels with the Doctor. The Daleks, Cybermen, Sontaran's, Wirrrn, Spiders, Zygon's, Androids." she buried her face in her hands

"Oh, Sarah Jane." He put an arm around her and she turned into his chest

"I don't think you ever called me 'Sarah Jane' before." She murmured

"What is it they say, there's a first time for everything." He joked, trying his best to cheer her up

"Yes, I suppose." She just about managed a small laugh

"Now, come on give me a smile." He nudged her chin up from his chest

She did her best but only managed a slight grimace.

"Come on." He encouraged "There's nothing to hurt you here."

"It's all in my head, eh?" she scoffed

"No." he tried to make amends "I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm imagining things?" she continued listing the possibilities "Post traumatic stress?"

"Maybe a little post-traumatic stress." He hastily added "Which is nothing to be ashamed of. What we saw with the Doctor, was enough to give anyone nightmares."

"That's true enough." She accepted begrudgingly

"You need to get some sleep." He repeated

"Will you stay with me?" she asked sleepily

"Of course, if you want." He stuttered

"Mhm." She nodded, shifting down on to lie on the bed but her arms round Harry's waist dragged him down with her "Goodnight." She cushioned her head on his chest

"Goodnight Sarah." He put his arm around her shoulders, turned out the light and settled down for the remainder of the night.

 **Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
